Las Apariencias Hacen Daño
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: Solucionados los problemas ambos vivirán feliz, ¿juntos o separados? ¡SHIKATEMA! ¡Capítulo 44!
1. Otoño en Konoha

_**Otoño en Konoha**_

Gaara no había dado razones para que fuese allí, solo le indico que se iba a pasar allí una larga temporadita para entrenar con lo mejor de Konoha. El caso era que debía permanecer allí hasta que él fuese a buscarla o mandase a alguien para hacerlo… es decir una muy, muy larga temporada en esa villa. Lo que más llegaba a cabrearla era que ni siquiera le había dicho dónde debía alojarse, así que visitar a la Hokage se había convertido en su primera parada en esa villa.

Caminaba despacio, respirando ese aroma tan peculiar y agradable de la villa de la hoja, ese intenso olor a hierba. Su mirada vagaba por las calles de la villa sin buscar nada en particular, sin reflejar tampoco nada más que el brillo del sol. Iba tarareando una canción que se llevaba mucho esos días en la radio y que se le había quedado en la cabeza. Aunque algo la distrajo, un grito, de la persona más peculiar que pudiera esperarse que la llamase, era él y el otro compañero de Hyuuga Hinata.

Kiba: Hey! ¡Espera Temari-san! (acercándose corriendo hacia ella con Shino tras él caminando rápido pero sin correr)

Temari: (observado a ambos, nunca había mantenido mucho trato con ninguno de ellos, por lo que no esperaba que la llegasen a saludar) Ocurre algo Inuzuka-kun

Kiba: (derrapando a su lado algo apurado) bueno… si

Shino: (alcanzándoles) la Hokage

Temari: le ha pasado algo a Godaïme-sama? (mirándolos algo preocupada)

Kiba: no, no es eso. Me acaba de decir que te tienes que quedar en mi casa un tiempo porque los hoteles están a rebosar

Temari: (mirando a Kiba algo molesta) esta bien… órdenes son órdenes…

Kiba: si, supongo…

Shino: y bueno, el caso es que nosotros vamos ahora a entrenar..  
Temari: esta bien, si el problema reside en que no sepa llegar a tu casa Inuzuka-kun no te preocupes, se llegar, espero que tengáis un agradable entrenamiento

Shino: gracias

Kiba: jeje gracias Temari-san, para la comida llegaré

Temari: esta bien, no hay problema, ja ne

Se quedó un rato observándoles alejarse y luego tomo rumbo a su cafetería favorita, su lugar predilecto para dejar pasar el tiempo y observar la tranquila villa y disfrutar de sus diferencias con respecto a la arena. Toda esa villa la atraía en cierta manera, por todas aquellas pequeñas semejanzas y diferencias con su villa natal. Era bonito disfrutar de brisas frescas y sentir la calma del lugar. Allí si se notaban los cambios de estación, tanto en el paisaje como en las gentes y sus roles.

Cada vez que había ido a esa villa se había visto introducida en la rutina de esta, era ago agradable y al mismo tiempo irritante. Aunque lo mejor de esa rutina era cruzarse casi de seguro con cierto shinobi de la Hoja…


	2. Mirador

_**Mirador**_

Si, esa villa la estaba atando cada vez más, estar en ella la tranquilizaba, aunque saber que estaba tan cerca de él era bastante agobiante.

Desde su llegada no había vuelto a tener contacto con nadie de la villa, en el clan Inuzuka le habían preparado unas estancias para ella alejadas del resto y nada más, comía algo fuera de la casa y entrenaba o se entretenía perdiendo la vista en el horizonte de ese paisaje verde observando los cambios de color que experimentaba en dirección a Sunagakure...

Shikamaru: buenas vistas, verdad? (apoyándose en la valla del viejo mirador al lado de Temari, dirigiendo la mirada al mismo punto que ella)

Temari: (sin siquiera mirarle, ya que desde un principio había percibido que era él) Si..

Shikamaru: ya echas de menos Sunagakure? O te aburres demasiado aquí?

Temari: más bien lo segundo, es un coñazo estar sin hacer nada, fui un par de veces a ver a Godaïme-sama para ve si podía ayudarla en algo… pero nada u.u Odio estar sin hacer nada

Shikamaru: por mi tú podrías hacer mías tareas, odio tener tanta estos días, puedo mirar de preguntarle a Tsunade haber si permite al menos que me ayudes a mi un poco con su trabajo (girándose apoyando los codos en la baranda y observándola directamente a los ojos) aunque eso significaría ver tu cara de mal genio demasiadas veces diarias

Temari: (por alguna razón esas palabras pasaron inadvertidas para Temari, no se había dado cuenta hasta que se miraron, él llevaba su pelo suelto, dejando que el viento jugase con esas hebras azabaches) bah.. puedo aguantar al chico más aburrido del mundo todo el tiempo del mundo

Shikamaru le sonrió, poco a poco sus "conversaciones" iban teniendo algo más que simples informes rutinarios.. insultos de semi-afecto… Y se iban convirtiendo en conversaciones que mantenían casi todos los compañeros o amigos.

Shikamaru: (estuvo observándola un poco más) hemos quedado para ir a comer todos.. ¿Quieres venir?

Temari: (se le queda mirando, no esperaba que le pidiese eso, y mucho menos él) Los siento, pero paso… No conozco ni a la mitad… pero gracias por la invitación Shika (se percató del modo cariñoso con el que le había llamado al poco decirlo y provocó que tuviese que mirar unos segundos en otra dirección)

Shikamaru: y que más da? Si no vienes por supuesto que seguirás sin conocerlos

Temari: oh, que gran capacidad de deducción genio! (sus ojos se habían congelado en su mirada, esa mirada fría que Shikamaru observó cuando la conoció)

Shikamaru: y ahora por qué te pones así?

Temari: mendokusai Shikamaru… ¿Crees que me gusta llegar nuevo y mezclarme en la vida de amistad de otros? No, ni si quiera me agrada esa palabra. Son tus amigos, y yo ahí no pinto nada de nada Shika

Shikamaru: pues claro que pintas ahí, fuisteis los de la arena quienes nos ayudaron cuando Sasuke se fue, Kankurô ayudó a Kiba, Gaara a Lee, y luego a los demás… y tú me salvaste la vida a mi. ¿Te sirven esas razones para venir?

Temari: no, realmente no me valen nada para que me animes a ir la verdad. Pero si me dejas que me cambie de ropa y te dejas el pelo suelto… me lo pensaría mejor nn

Shikamaru: mendokusai… esta bien… pero tú también tendrás que mantenerlo suelto

Temari: (mostrándole esa sonrisa de cuando acabo con Tayuya) de acuerdo


	3. Amistades

_**Amistades**_

Todos estaban ya reunidos en el restaurante, Naruto mantenía conversación con todos e, inexplicablemente las seguía todas sin mezclarlas. Kiba mantenía una "conversación", Hinata la mantenía con Sakura e Ino, y Tenten se entretenía hablando con Lee… todos mantenía conversación y salían de una para meterse a otra. Hasta Shikamaru mantenía conversación con Chôji sobre si esa tarde tenían entrenamiento con Asuma o se este estaría muy ocupado con Kurenai como para acordarse.

Naruto: ne, Shikamaru, ¿cómo es que llevas el pelo suelto?

Shikamaru: eh? Pues nada, que se me rompió la goma de pelo gracias a Tsunade

Ino: si quieres te dejo un coletero Shika, te ves muy raro con el pelo así

Shikamaru: pues yo voy muy a gusto

Sakura: (riéndose un poco) no será que estuviste jugando con alguien Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: q- qué? Pero qué dices Sakura?

Kiba: jajajaja, ¿quién iba a querer jugar con él? xD

Shikamaru miró con enfado a Kiba, ese comentario le había molestado, pero su cara cambió cuando vio a quien entraba en esos momentos por la puerta del restaurante.

Sakura: (mirando hacia la puerta al oír las campanillas) hey, esa es..

Kiba: u.u' se me olvidó que estaba aquí, aunque no creo que quisiese venir a comer con nosotros…

Ino: y por qué tendría que venir a comer con nosotros?

Sakura: pues por ejemplo por que fue ella una de las que ayudaron a los chicos a regresar con vida a la villa y colaboró trayendo medicinas y utensilios para curarles?

Chôji: si, invitémosla, una más qué más da

Temari les había visto cuando entró, y vio que Shikamaru había mantenido su palabra de mantenerse el pelo suelto, y ella la suya, se había soltado el pelo y arreglado un poco, parecía mucho más mayor que antes, incluso su yukata le hacía tener la edad que realmente tenía, llegaba a imponer mucho más que antes.

Naruto: (estuvo mirándola y finalmente terminó llamándola) hey! Temari-san!! Ven a comer con nosotros

La mitad de los presentes dirigieron sus miradas a Temari mientras Ino le tapaba la boca con la mano. Temari giró la cabeza hacia ellos y se dirigió hacia allí, todos pensaron que su alegre comida se arruinaría si se sentaba allí, no les apetecía que alguien que no conocían se uniese a ellos, pero hicieron un hueco para ella…

Temari pasó de largo de la mesa y se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas quedando oculta tras un biombo. Todos se quedaron con un palmo de narices, la habían invitado a sentarse con ellos y ella se había ido a sentar a otra mesa.

Ino: ¬¬ ¡Será ingrata!

Shino: que esperabas? No es precisamente que tengamos cara de que nos apetezca que se una a la comida, ¿no?

Ino: pero la invitamos a que se uniese

Kiba: bah, dejadlo ya… de todas formas ya lleva casi una semana y desde que la vi.

el primer día no la he vuelto a ver, y eso que esta en casa…

Sakura & Ino: ¿Cómo? ¡¿En tu casa?!

Kiba: si, por orden de la Godaïme tiene que quedarse en mi casa, lo raro es que le han prohibido el regreso a Sunagakure por tiempo indefinido

Sakura & Ino: (con cara de cotillas empedernidas) Temari-chan, vente! (hiendo a buscarla tras el biombo y encontrándosela envuelta entre miles de pergaminos y una escasa taza de té con un par de dulces de arroz) O.O

Shikamaru: u.u "cotillas que son las dos"

Temari: (levantando los ojos del montón de papeles) ¿deseáis algo Haruno-chan, Yamanaka-chan?

Ino & Sakura: ven a comer con nosotros anda

Temari: … como queráis… (cerrando un pergamino y junto a él desapareciendo todo el montón)

Ino: Bien! (tirando de ella hacia la mesa y sentándola a su lado entre Sakura y ella)

Hinata: ko- konnichi wa Temari-san

Tenten: Temari-san, tú no sabrás con quién anda jugando Shikamaru? Él no quiere contarnos

Temari: acaso él sabe jugar?

Chicos: (mirando a Temari con cara algo asustada por el comentario)

Chicas: tú si sabes?

Temari: si se sabe jugar, las misiones son mil veces más sencillas

Chicas: uaaaaaa!!

Chicos: (observándola Temari de arriba a bajo) o///o

Chôji: xD, por cierto Temari. Cuánto te vas a quedar, Kiba comentó que resides en su casa y eso…

Temari: eh? Pues no lo se, pero en poco me mudaré de ahí (mirando a Kiba) siento mucho las molestias

Kiba: ya te dije que no era nada

Temari: arigato

Sakura: y oye… Tú y Kiba no estarán saliendo, verdad? Digo, porque para que Godaïme te mandé a su casa y que os llevéis así de bien..

Kiba: (atragantándose con la bebida) tu estás loca Sakura?

Temari: pues que yo sepa no lo estamos Sakura, yo sólo cumplo las órdenes que me mandaron mis superiores

Ino: si Shikamaru te mandase que le besaras ahora, lo harías? Digo, como es tu superior y eso..

Temari: (mirando a Ino y por primera vez echándose a reír) en todo caso tendría que cumplirlas él

Naruto: nani?

Hinata: eres jounin Temari-san?

Neji: tampoco es tan raro

Shino: no, pero es evidente que sólo hay uno que se queda atrás.. (mirando a Naruto)

Naruto: repite eso? ¬¬

Por primera vez había risas en esa vida, rodeada de gente divertida, y cerca de la persona que quería. Pero la tarde traería más cosas a los juegos.


	4. Extraño

_**Extraño**_

Desde lo de la comida todo había empezado a ser extraño. Pasaba bastante tiempo con los chicos y un poco con las chicas, a excepción de Ino. Con Shikamaru desde que él propuso pedirle a Tsunade si podía ayudarle con su trabajo no había vuelto a hablar.

Extraño resultó el antepenúltimo día en casa de los Inozuka, todos los del clan andaban de misión, a excepción del joven Inozuka que se quedaba en casa ya que acaba de llegar de una. La casa estaba muy silenciosa ya que se habían llevado a sus compañeros caninos, solo permanecía Akamaru, pero este apenas ladraba a menos que fuese importante o estuviese hablando con Kiba.

Ella permanecía en sus estancias, casi todo el tiempo que estaba en esa casa no salía de allí, y nunca había sido molestada… pero siempre hay excepciones, ¿no?

Kiba: Temari-san… ¿Viene a cenar al salón?

Temari: (abriéndole la puerta vestida con un yukata blanco y el pelo empapado y alguna gota de agua aún recorriéndole el cuerpo) con que me llames Temari es suficiente Kiba, puedo decirte así?

Kiba: (observando y tragando fuerte) hai..

Temari: y.. ahora mismo iré, me seco un poco el pelo y voy, muchas gracias

Kiba: nn

Temari entró al salón al poco, había un par de platos a la mesa y la luz era pálida, no porque Kiba la hubiese puesto así, es que ya era así de normal. La cena consistía en una pizza de bacon y queso más cosa cola, y de postre helado de manzana. Sus temas de conversación fueron sobre como le había ido la misión a Kiba y nada más. Tras la cena algo de televisión y poco más de conversación…

Kiba: te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras Temari, no hace falta que te vayas a ningún lado

Temari: muy amable Kiba, pero no tengo intención de vivir por la cara en tu casa, además.. piensa ahora mismo en que pensarían Ino y Sakura si se enteran que hemos estado una noche solos en tu casa

Kiba: bah, me la suda lo que esas dos puedan penar

Temari: y después de mi comentario sobre los juegos? Podrían andar diciendo por ahí que estuvimos jugando

Kiba: u.u' tampoco es que me preocupase mucho la verdad

Temari: o.o Bueno, si te añado que si ese rumor llegase a oídos de mis hermanos…

Kiba: em… bueno, vale, tienes razón xDD No quiero acabar muerto tan joven

Temari: jajaja

Kiba: por cierto Temari, Shikamaru me dijo que mañana te pasaría a buscar a las cinco de la madrugada, que empezabas a currar con él. Se le notaba algo feliz

Temari: si? Bueno, pues en tal caso tendré que irme ya a dormir. Oyasumi Kiba nn (dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla) hasta mañana

Kiba: (congelado completamente rojo)


	5. Madrugar No Sienta Bien

_**Madrugar No Sienta Bien**_

Las cinco y cuarto de la mañana, Temari llevaba esperándole un buen rato, había cogido uno de sus yukatas cortos y se había recogido el pelo con un pasador, tan sólo había cogido la bolsa de los kunais y sus abanicos de apoyo, ya que el grande no tenía intención de usarlo ese día.

Las cinco y veinte y él seguía sin aparecer, Temari empezaba a quedarse adormilada de estar esperándole, hacía frío debido a la brisa de la mañana, pero no demasiado, aún así era suficiente para que no se quedara dormida esperándole, aunque no enfriaba su enfado contra él..

Las seis menos veinte y seguía sin aparecer, no sabía si seguir ahí como una estúpida, entrar de nuevo y dormir lo poco que le quedaba de tiempo o bien ir a darle una ostia de buena mañana..

Decidió esperarle algo más.. pero ese algo más se convirtió ya en las seis y diez.

Shikamaru: Temari!

Temari: (dirigiendo la mirada hacia él) O.O

Shikamaru: siento mucho llegar tan tarde, Tsunade me estuvo entreteniendo.. (lleno de moratones y heridas)

Temari: no pasa nada, estás bien?

Shikamaru: vivo por suerte u.u'

Temari: pero que ha pasado? (acercándose a él)

Shikamaru: pues que se a cabreado porque no estaban un par de jounin ya currando.. (estirándose un poco para aliviarse el dolor)

Temari: entremos y te pongo algo

Shikamaru: no hace falta, sería mucho más problemático si aun encima llegamos más tarde a currar, tenemos que ir a una zona del bosque que guarda mi familia..

Temari: ok… pues te pongo allí una pomada para el dolor. Y no acepto negativos Shika

Shikamaru: mendokusai.. de acuerdo

Si, podían llegar a mostrarse agradables el uno con el otro, no era muy común que lo hiciesen, pero desde que se conocían habían podido contar con el otro cuando lo necesitaron, así que de vez en cuando había palabras de simpatía entre ambos, aunque al mismo tiempo indiferentes. Mostrarse mejor el uno con el otro era para ambos muy problemático.


	6. Nuevas Facetas

_**Nuevas Facetas**_

El lugar al que debían ir era el bosque que guardaba el clan Nara. Parecía ser que uno de los ciervos estaba enfermo así que tenían que localizarlo pronto..

Sin embargo ya llevan un buen rato por el bosque y no había presencia alguna, Temari empezaba a preguntarse si llegarían a encontrar al ciervo cuando sin previo aviso empezaron a aparecer varios ciervos a su alrededor, rodeándoles. Temari los observo algo maravillada de la cantidad de ciervos que había allí, pero más impresionada se quedó cuando vio a algunos de ellos jugueteando con Shikamaru, tirándole un poco de las mangas, del pelo… Se veía muy divertida esa escena y no puedo evitar sonreír algo que para el joven nara no pasó desapercibido, pues fue justo cuándo dirigió sus ojos hacia ella.

De nuevo pudo vislumbrar esa sonrisa, poco a poco empezó a saber porque su padre estaba con una mujer tan problemática como su madre, por aquellas sonrisas que de vez en cuando se vislumbran en su rostro.. al igual que de vez en cuando se veían en el rostro de esa problemática rubia.

Temari lo descubrió observándola y sonrió un poco más, pues aparte, algunos ciervos se habían acercado a ella y tiraban de su obi y de las mangas de su yukata mientras ella trataba de zafarse, ya que como siguiesen tirando del obi acabaría en mallas, y no llevaba esa intención.

Era ya casi la hora del mediodía, ya habían dado de comer a todos los ciervos pero continuaban sin localizar al ciervo enfermo, Shikamaru cada vez se mostraba más preocupado, si tardaban unas horas más no podrían salvarlo.. Pero Temari consiguió ser más lista que él esta vez, puso varios puntos de comida y unos kage bunshin de ella como bunshin transformados en el Nara cerca de cada uno, el ciervo tendría que ir a comer y en cuanto alguno lo vislumbrase sólo tendrían que ir hacia allí.

El tono anaranjado de la tarde decoraba el cielo, apenas si había nubes, apenas si una brisa que moviese las hojas. Todo estaba en silencio, un escenario perfecto para aquellos que se lanzaban miradas cuando el otro no miraba, mostrando su lado más tierno con los animales que pedían de sus caricias..

Finalmente el ciervo apareció, no parecía muy enfermo así que Shikamaru le puso una inyección mientras Temari lo mantenía quieto para que Shikamaru no fallará al pincharle. Una vez hecho ambos se dejaron caer al suelo con una sonrisa y algo de cansancio y relax.

Su primer momento en que ambos conocieron el lado más escondido de cada uno. Para él descubrir esas sonrisas, para ella ver que su vago no era tan vago como aparentaba ser… Ambos notando sus corazones algo más acelerados en la presencia del otro. Pero sus miradas ocultaban lo que deseaban por temer fallar…

La noche cayó y ambos fueron descubiertos aún entre los ciervos por el padre de Shikamaru y, Temari, obligada a quedarse a cenar en casa de los Nara.. Algo que quizás se alargaría más tiempo que una cena..


	7. Cenando Juntos

_**Cenando Juntos**_

Shikato consiguió arrastrar a Temari hasta casa, cuando ella se quiso dar cuanta estaba sentada a la mesa de los Nara, con Yoshino sirviéndole un par de cazos de sopa. Shikamaru no parecía molesto con que estuviese cenando con ellos, pero tampoco parecía muy complacido. Le resultaba muy extrañó estar cenando así pero al mismo tiempo sentía una profunda paz en su interior, una calidez inmensa, y aún más intensa cuando por casualidad su mano rozó la de Shikamaru, ante su incomodidad por ello él ni siquiera pareció notarlo, algo que la molesto en cierta parte.

Ante cualquier otra cosa durante esa cena fue un comentario de su padres.. un comentario que dejó a los dos jóvenes shinobis completamente descolocados. Ella tratando de quitar importancia a ese tema que últimamente le rondaba la cabeza, y él, mostrándose aún más pasota que antes.

Shikato: parece que Shikamaru se a buscado a una mujer con sonrisas especiales

Yoshino: si.. nuestro Shikamaru se hace mayor -

Esos comentarios eran los que habían finalizado la cena junto a unos dulces de arroz y un té. Antes de que pudiesen reaccionar los padres de Shikamaru ya se habían ido a dormir dejando solos en el comedor a los dos jóvenes. Ambos habían desconectado del mundo por lo cual no eran conscientes de que habían quedado solos en el comedor, ambos muy ensimismados en sus respectivos pensamientos.

Temari: bueno, es mejor que vaya yendo ya a casa de Inozuka-kun..

Shikamaru: mendokusai.. puedes quedarte a dormir, hay un cuarto libre, además es ya un poco tarde y los perros alarmarían a más de media villa..

Temari: … tengo todas mis cosas ahí genio (retomando su peculiar carácter)

Shikamaru: te dejo algo, venga… (levantándose de la silla y subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación seguido de Temari) te da igual que sea una camiseta de tirantes?

Temari: (en la puerta de la habitación) no me importa como sea…(explorando con la mirada toda la habitación, viendo las fotos de su equipo en la pared de al lado de la cama, y alguna en las que salía él con Ino, algo que la cabreo) encuentras algo?

Shikamaru: si, toma (dándole una camiseta de tirantes algo larga) presente de Lee.. nunca me la he puesto, espero que te sirva

Temari: si no ya me las apañaré, no te preocupes.. Oyasumi Shika (dándole con el dedo muy suave en la frente y yéndose al cuarto que anteriormente le había indicado Shikamaru)

La noche se presentaba eterna para los dos, había algo incómodo en el ambiente y para mejorar se oía la lluvia caer con fuerza fuera de la casa. Pero quizás el amanecer mejorase la situación..


	8. Dulce Amanecer

_**Dulce Amanecer**_

Una tenue luz entraba por entre las rendijas de la persiana bañando su rostro de múltiples reflejos. Se encontraba muy a gusto como para querer levantarse de la cama, así que se removió dándole la espalda a la ventana y la molesta luz del nuevo día y se abrazó a la "almohada". Al mismo tiempo otra persona en la casa tenía demasiada pereza como para levantarse a esas horas de la mañana, su cama estaba muy calentita como para que le apeteciese abandonarla, pero algo le hizo abrir un poco los ojos, unos brazos rodeándole la cintura.

Shikamaru abrió un poco más los ojos, acostumbrándolos a la tenue luz que bañaba lo que fuese que estaba en su cama abrazándolo, su sorpresa fue notar que la cabeza de quien fuese estaba apoyada en su mano, muy cerca de su pecho algo que le hizo sonrojarse un poco. Dirigió su mano libre al rostro y aparto unas hebras de pelo dejando al descubierto un rostro pacífico, completamente relajado y sin aparentes preocupaciones. Tubo miedo a moverse y despertar a ese dulce rostro, no conseguía identificarlo con aquella luz y aún menos con esa expresión pero pudo notar que las respiraciones de ambos iban acompasadas.

Temari dormía muy placidamente, se estaba muy a gusto ahí, notaba una sensación muy agradable y un dulce aroma a hierba la inundaba, sabía de quien era ese aroma pues iba vestida con su ropa. En sus sueños ella estaba tumbada en la hierba con la cabeza de él apoyada en su costado ambos observando las nubes. Pero poco a poco sus ojos empezaron a abrirse, muy lentamente mientras se acomodaba más en su almohada, tan cálida…

Shikamaru enrojeció un poco al notar que se abrazaba más a él y lo peor es que aún no sabía quien era, pero un suspiro hizo que cayese en la cuenta de quien era.

Temari abrió los ojos por completo y se encontró con que no estaba abrazada a ninguna almohada, sino a algo más.. interesante. En menos de un segundo se había levantado y desaparecido por la puerta, Shikamaru pensó en seguirla, pero su pereza de buena mañana era superior así que se acomodó mejor en su cama y volvió a quedarse dormido al mismo tiempo que un fuerte portazo hacia retumbar la casa.

Shikamaru: mendokusai…


	9. Paso Hacia el Invierno

_**Paso Hacia el Invierno**_

Desde ese amanecer no habían vuelto a cruzarse, él andaba muy ocupado con las tareas que Tsunade le encomendaba y ella… ella había empezado a salir con algunos jounin de la villa para tomar algo, compartir experiencias en las misiones, etc.

Los días continuaron su transcurso, empezaba a hacer frío pues el invierno ya estaba llegando. Todo ninja disponible era mandado de misión y al poco de regresar de nuevo salía hacia otra. Temari se preguntaba cuánto más iba a quedarse allí, ya se había acostumbrado a la vida en la villa y esos días llevaba mucho tiempo saliendo con un jounin que había sido dado de baja por salir herido en una misión, así que era el único que no salía de la villa.

Shikamaru los veía de vez en cuando, pero últimamente les veía cada vez más, podía ver un brillo en los ojos de ella y verla así junto a otro hacía que le hirviese la sangre.

Temari disfrutaba mucho de la compañía del joven jounin, tenían varias cosas en común y puestos a no tener nada que hacer se auto acompañaban siempre, algunas veces había visto a Shikamaru con Ino colgada a su cuello y eso la hacía cabrearse, pero mantenía la calma y continuaba sus conversaciones con su acompañante.

Ambos shinobis estaban algo extraños desde aquel amanecer, sus miradas buscaban por las calles con frenesí, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que oía el nombre del otro. Pero ambos tenían una pregunta en la cabeza a la cual ponían respuesta, una respuesta que descartaba cualquier posible idea que reflejase lo que les pasaba..


	10. Bendita Lluvia

_**Bendita Lluvia**_

El frío en Konoha era inmenso, aún así los shinobis mantenían sus trajes soportando el frío, pocos caían enfermos pues eran resistentes a esas temperaturas. Las actividades se vieron reducidas, los comercios abrían menos horas, la gente apenas circulaba por las calles por lo que la ciudad se veía algo blanquecina por la escarcha que se formaba, todos esperaban la noche de las primeras nieves.

Pocos salían más de un par de horas a la calle, lo justo para comprar o ir a visitar a un amigo a su casa, nada más. Tuvo que ser precisamente entonces cuando cayese esa agua-nieve intensa sin dejar de caer, en todas direcciones, empapando en menos de cinco minutos al que tuviese el desliz de quedarse bajo ella. Y fue ese día en que las suertes de ambos les fallaron, esas mismas que habían conseguido que no se encontrasen de nuevo, esas, les había llevado a chocarse bajo esa fina lluvia tan molesta, en mitad de un parque desierto, en mitad del silencio.

Temari iba con el pelo suelta ya que con esa lluvia le era más cómodo, pero tenía todo el yukata pegado a la piel marcando sus formas a la perfección. Por su rostro se dejaban caer las gotas en fila hasta su cuello siguiendo la línea de este y colándose por el canalillo, algo que ni percibía dado que ya estaba empapada de arriba abajo.

Shikamaru iba también con toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo, el pelo empapado le caía sobre los hombros tapándole un poco el rostro y el agua delineaba su perfil masculino.

Apenas se observaron un segundo cuando en un segundo Shikamaru la agarraba de la muñeca y a la carrera iban a refugiarse a unos porches a esperar que se calmara un poco. Ninguno de los dos había reparado mucho en que estaban calados hasta los huesos y con mucho tiempo por delante.

Temari se despegó un poco la ropa que enseguida se le volvió a pegar al cuerpo, el frío les recorría a ambos todo el cuerpo entumeciéndolo. Como siguiesen así terminarían cogiendo, como mínimo, un constipado. No lo pensó, ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo, su cabeza estaba demasiado caliente como para pensar en claro, le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a Shikamaru y echó a correr por las calles hacia los baños termales con Shikamaru detrás.


	11. Altas Temperaturas

_**Altas Temperaturas**_

Acabar en unas aguas termales mixtas… no era precisamente lo más acertado para este par, mucho menos tras su despertar tan… inesperado. Sin embargo era el único lugar abierto en que pudiesen refugiarse y tras estar bajo esa lluvia fría lo mejor era un baño con agua caliente, aunque quizás no un baño juntos…

Cada uno se encontraba en el vestuario, separado para hombres y mujeres, los dos con los nervios a flor de piel sin saber si salir al agua o permanecer allí, pero ambos optaron por la opción más apetecible, un buen baño de agua caliente, en relajante y reconfortante baño… y… ¿algo más?

Temari enseguida se desprendió de sus ropas mojadas y se ducho un poco relajando un poco el cuerpo y haciéndolo entrar en calor. Termino de enjabonarse y aclararse y se ató una toalla al cuerpo y salió a los baños, avanzó hasta llegar al agua y se desprendió de la toalla entrando en el agua y sentándose en el fondo quedando muy relajada a causa del calor del agua y lo relajantes que resultaban las finas gotas de agua-nieve cayéndole en la cara.

Shikamaru se lo tomo con mucha más tranquilidad, quizás demasiada tranquilidad, tardó veinte minutos más desde que Temari entrase en el agua. Así que para él fue bastante impactante encontrarse con que no había nadie más en las termas y ver la figura de ella ya en el agua con el pelo recogido con una pinza dejando al descubierto su espalda.. Ante él pasó la imagen de temari dormida entre sus brazos aferrándose a él y la sangre se le agolpó en la cara haciendo que se sonrojase notoriamente..

Temari: (girándose a mirarle se quedo algo embobada de ver ese torso, aquel torso en el cual se despertó aferrando) vas a meterte genio? O prefieres coger un catarro? (al ver que el no se movía se movió en el agua hasta topar con el bordillo opuesto al que estaba antes dejándole ese a Shikamaru, viéndolo apenas entre una nube de vapor)

Shikamaru: pensé que habría alguien más.. (metiéndose también en el agua pero sin quitarse la toalla)

Temari: (lo había visto meterse a través de los vapores) miedo de que vea algo Shika-kun? (con una voz sumamente divertida)

Shikamaru: en absoluto, seguramente no resultaría nada del otro mundo si tu ya juegas, no?

Shikamaru no debió haber dicho aquello, Temari se levantó muy cabreada y salió del agua sin preocuparse de la toalla ni nada y se dirigió a las puertas ante la vista perpleja del joven Nara, no sabía que había dicho para que Temari se enfadase.. Su mente se había quedado bloqueada guardando esa escena en su memoria, el cuerpo de Sabaku no Temari en toda su gloria ante sus ojos hambrientos desde la vez que despertó con ella a su lado.

Al contrario Temari no pensaba en absoluto en como iba en esos instantes, cogió su ropa mojada y se la acomodó y se marchó de los baños con un cabreo encima que con solo una mirada podía dejarte helado en el sitio. Si, el comentario de Shikamaru la había enfadado, pues la había dejado como una prostituta y eso si fuese otro le daría prácticamente igual, bueno, evidentemente antes le dejaría la cara destrozada y el cuerpo para el arrastre, pero eso no viene al caso. A ella lo que más le dolía era que él precisamente pensase eso…


	12. Razones

_**Razones**_

Shikamaru no había podido dejar de soñar con ciertas escenas vistas en poco tiempo, el pacífico rostro de una cara de hielo, y el cuerpo perfecto de la hermana del Kazekage. Había hecho todo lo posible por quitarse esas imágenes de la cabeza algo completamente inútil pues al intentarlo sólo conseguía otra reacción… (cada uno que imagine la reacción que quiera). Cada vez que se cruzaban por mera casualidad Temari iba bien llena de cortes y la ropa hecho pedazos, una vez hasta el brazo dislocado, todas esas veces él hubiese ido a ayudarla pero las miradas de profundo odio que esta le mandaba en cuanto le veía le hacían reprimirse. Ella estaba realmente enfadada con el joven Nara, pero él apenas entendía por qué estaba así con él, no había dicho que fuese mentira, ¿no?

Temari había estado descargando su odio entrenando, creando todos los bunshin que podía y enfrentándose a ellas sin otras armas que no fuesen katanas, kunais o shurikens, incluso con katanas de viento, una de sus últimas habilidades como dominadora del viento. Pero ni así conseguía quitarse el cabreo de encima. Empezaba a odiar esa villa, más bien a cierto moreno de la villa. Sólo verle le hacía hervir la sangre por… ¿el odio?

Y así, acabó llegando un mensaje del Kazekage solicitando el regresó de Temari para el final del mes. Shikamaru fue el primero en enterarse pues el mensaje se lo entregaron a él para dárselo a tsunade, ya que el mensajero estaba completamente helado de frío. Entrego el mensaje y volvió a sus tareas con algo carcomiéndole por dentro. ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando?

Sin embargo Temari recibió con muy buena cara la noticia de que podía regresar a casa, a casa… Esa palabra le sonó tan extraña… ¿en verdad ella tenía una casa a la que regresar? Aparte de sus hermanos no había más por lo que regresar, pero aun así, aquello significaba volver a ser un operativo en activa de Sunagakure. Por fin perdería de vista a ese idiota de Shikamaru, pero tal y como pensó que iba a perderlo de visto algo le dio un vuelco, ¿realmente quería perderlo de vista?


	13. ¿Tanto Odio me Tienes?

_**¿Tanto Odio me Tienes?**_

Shikamaru no sabía que hacer… estaba muy confuso, no deseaba que ella regresará, todo lo contrario, deseaba poder retenerla en la villa, deseaba poder verla cada día, ¿aunque le mirase de esa forma? Si, él quería tenerla cerca, retarla al Shôgi, observar esos ojos, esos ojos que le hacían olvidarse de su cielo y sus nubes..

Temari estaba ansiosa por marcharse perder a todo y a todos de visto durante una muy larga temporada. Pero tal y como estaba empezando a gurdar sus cosas en las maletas su corazón se iba encogiendo un poco más, a cada cosa que guardaba más se le encogía. Cansada termino por agarrar las maletas y faciar lo que había en ellas por el suelo, sin reparar en si rompían o no, tal y como todo quedo tirado por en medio sin más salió a la calle, necesitaba algo de aire fresco y tranquilidad absoluta, pero algo se cruzó un se camino.

Shikamaru: (cortándole el paso reteniéndola contra la pared) ¿Tanto me odias Temari? ¿Tanto la cague? (con la cara completamente seria)

Temari: ¿Qué? Shikamaru apartate, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo

Shikamaru: pero yo si tengo ganas de discutir contigo (agarrándola de la muñeca con una mano y con la otra manteniéndola contra la pared)

Temari: (sonrojándose debilmente) ¿Y hemos de discutir sobre si te odio y en que la cagaste?

Shikamaru: si (mirándola con más firmeza, aunque su firmeza estaba flaqueando ante otros pensamientos que circulaban su cabeza)

Temari: (colocándole el dedo índice en la nariz) yo no soy ninguna fulana que se acuesté con cualquiera Shikamaru

Shikamaru: cierto, tú no eres así. Eres la orgullosa hermana del Kazekage y una gran estratega de la Arena, por supuesto que jamás quise insinuar que fueses ninguna fulana

Temari: pues lo hiciste!

Shikamaru: lo siento.. (agarrándole la otra muñeca contra la pared y besándola, sabiendo a que se arriesgaba a quedar muerto en ese instante)


	14. ¿Que soy yo para ti?

_**¿Qué Soy Yo Para Ti?**_

Shikamaru arriesgó como nunca había hecho en su vida, se arriesgo a besar a la chica más problemática que jamás había conocido. Pero algo le pedía que se arriesgara pues por primera vez había sido motivado para hacer las cosas con cierta rapidez. Su sorpresa aumentó cuando probó sus labios… su cuerpo se estremeció con semejante deleite, esos labios suaves con ese sabor dulce… pero cuánto más aumentó su sorpresa cuando los labios de ella se entreabrieron un poco a lo cual él aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella y saborearla con más gusto.

Temari estaba de piedra, él la estaba besando, ese vago llorón estaba besándola. Sus labios se entreabrieron un poco de la impresión, pero cuanto más se sorprendió ella al ver que le permitía el paso por completo, al notar su lengua contra la de él, probando ella sus labios, mordiéndole juguetona el labio inferior. Estaba cediendo ante él, se enfadó, Se separó de él empujándole con ambas manos, su mirada irradiaba tristeza, decepción algo que impresionó al joven shinobi, pero lo que no vio en esos ojos esmeraldas fue odio. Ella no le odiaba por haberlo hecho, algo que le alentó, algo que se desvaneció cuando la mano de Temari le propinó una cachetada en la mejilla, no muy fuerte, lo suficiente para enrojecérsela, unas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de la joven y el Nara quedó petrificado.

Temari: ¿Qué se supone que soy para ti Nara? Según tú no soy una fulana, pero me tratas como a una de ellas. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué soy?

Shikamaru: (sin saber que decirle, aquellas lágrimas lo habían dejado hecho polvo) La problemática hermana del Kazekage, una excelente kunoichi, una rival increíble, una mujer única… La única que es capaz de que muestre interés por algo

Temari: (se quedó helada ante sus últimas palabras) _"la única capaz de que muestre interés por algo?"_

Shikamaru: aunque se bien que soy yo para ti, el chico lágrimas de la hoja, el perezoso nº 1 de Konoha, aquel al que salvaste el culo en dos ocasiones…

Temari: cierto, eres mi chico lágrimas, mi perezoso nº 1 al que salve el culo en un par de ocasiones, un rival como ningún otro, un hombre muy problemático… Por no añadir que esos labios incitan a probarlos una vez y no dejar de hacerlo

Shikamaru la miró bien, vio una sonrisa reflejada en sus ojos, una sonrisa inalcanzable, y otra casi tan hermosa como la que sus ojos reflejaban estaba dibujada en sus labios. Se quedó helado asimilando las últimas palabras de Temari, ¿qué quería insinuar con ellas?


	15. ¿Por Qué Debería Quedarme?

_**¿Por Qué Debería Quedarme?**_

Temari realmente no se reconocía, jamás se había portado así, nunca le había importado la opinión de nadie, nunca necesitó de nadie, pero ese maldito Nara estaba haciendo que cambiase, cada vez que salía a la calle buscaba al joven con la mirada, pero cada vez su corazón era más pequeño, su alma se estaba dividiendo entre dos deseos, permanecer junto a sus hermanos y el joven Nara.

Shikamaru cada día que pasaba estaba más ido que de normal, su mente volaba al momento en que probó el sabor de los labios de Temari, deseaba volver a besarlos. Deseaba que ella se quedase para poder verla cada día, para simplemente saber que estaba cerca de él, para saber que no tenía novio, para saber de ella cuando necesitase saber.

Temari debería volver ya en pocas horas a Sunagakure, sus cosas ya estaban empaquetadas, sus armas preparadas, lo que había comprado guardado, todo estaba listo para que en la caída de la noche regresase a casa. Se mente se concentraba en volver a su villa, volver a estar rodeada de su gente, de sus hermanos, sus alumnos, sus compañeros, su casa, su cama… Cuanto más pensaba en que iba a volver más ganas de irse enseguida le daban.

El momento de marcharse había llegado, había dejado pasar una hora de más que usó en despedirse de la Hokage y tomar nota de lo que quería que le trajese la próxima vez que fuese a Konoha. Las puertas se presentaban ante ella y como otras veces las atravesó despidiéndose de los guardias que vigilaban el acceso, pero tal y como puso un pie fuera de la villa algo le impidió seguir. Una sombra se extendía hacia la villa, no tubo ni que pensar que pasaba, había experimentado eso demasiadas veces…

Temari: se puede saber que haces Shika?

Shikamaru: detenerte

Temari: eso ya lo he notado… ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Shikamaru: te ibas sin despedirte..

Temari: ¿Sólo eso Shika? (estallando en una nube de humo y apareciendo la verdadera Temari a la espalda de él) Sayonara Shikamaru, cuídate mucho (mordiéndole tirando suavemente del pendiente)

Shikamaru: (tratando de mantener la compostura y no ceder a sus ganas de besarla de nuevo) no hay forma de que te quedes más?

Temari: ¿Por qué debería quedarme más tiempo? (colando una mano por el chaleco de Shikamaru, le estaba gustando hacer eso… con él)

Aquello fue lo que destruyó el autocontrol de Shikamaru, giró hasta quedar frente a ella y agarró esa mano intrusa reteniéndola contra su pecho. Casi al instante abrazaba a Temari por las caderas atrayéndola hacia él y besándola, ella solo se dejaba llevar, sus manos exploraban bajo la malla de Shikamaru recorriendo su torso mientras las manos de él recorrían su espalda. Los guardias del portón observaban a los dos jóvenes sin saber si decirles que debían cerrar o no… ya que interrumpirlos quizás fuera algo peligroso.

Shikamaru: (rompiendo el beso) ¿Te parece buena razón para quedarte?

Temari: no del todo.. (recuperando ambos el aliento)

Shikamaru: y si añado… (pero no le dejaron terminar)

Genma: hey, Shikamaru, hay que cerrar ya!

Temari: bueno.. he de irme ya, si no estaría faltando a una orden directa de mi Kazekage, cuídate Shika y… (le besa) me gustas Nara, ja ne! (desapareciendo en la neblina que empezaba a levantarse)

Shikamaru entró a la villa, pero su mente permanecía fija en el punto en que estaba minutos antes.


	16. Petición de Traslado

_**Petición de Traslado**_

Cuando llegó a la villa su cuerpo se relajo, no había cambiado nada en el tiempo que había estado fuera. Sin embargo no todo era tan bonito como pensaba que iba a ser… Y las cosas no mejoraron para nada en las dos semanas siguientes, apenas si tenía misiones, no veía a sus hermanos, pasaba el tiempo observando la arena moverse con el viento.

Y para Shikamaru las cosas tan poco iban bien, estaba más cargado de trabajo que nunca, apenas si paraba en casa un par de horas para darse una ducha. No podía disfrutar de su pasatiempo favorito ni pasar algo de tiempo con sus amigos.

Pero las cosas parecían empezar a cambiar, por fin Temari había conseguido audiencia con Gaara, la única manera de poder verle al menos 5 minutos, más que suficiente para lo que tenía que decirle.

Gaara: que pasaba Temari? Ando muy liado, no puede esperar?

Temari: no, por eso quería decírtelo así.. Acabo de mandar una solicitud a Konoha para residir allí durante unos dos años y en ese tiempo ayudar en todo lo que requiera la villa.. pero también quiero que si se me necesita aquí para algo se me avise para hacer lo que mandes…

Gaara: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Temari: sólo pido que firmes el permiso… Aquí me paso los días viendo moverse la arena, no hago nada aquí, no hay con quien entrenar, no os veo nunca ni a ti ni a Kankurô, no tengo misiones, quiero hacer algo, necesito pasar el tiempo haciendo algo.. y allí estaban hasta arriba de trabajo

Gaara: pero no son tus únicas razones, ¿cierto?

Temari: quiero volver a ver a alguien.. un poco más…

Gaara: en fin… el permiso firmado fue mandado antes de que entrarás, me avisaron y mandé el permiso firmado dando mi consentimiento, además de que tienes allí un apartamento esperándote… (levantándose de sillón) En cuanto tenga algo para ti te avisaré, aunque vivas allí seguirás siendo una kunoichi de la arena, mi mejor kunoichi y mi querida hermana..

Temari: arigato Gaara (acercándose a él y abrazándole)

Gaara: si..

Quizás todo cambiase drásticamente… pero para conseguir algo, también hay que luchar por ello…


	17. Las Apariencias Engañan

_**Las Apariencias Hacen Daño**_

Gaara no le había dejado despedirse, ni si quiera permitió que otros fuesen a despedirla, así que Temari se marchó, ni carta de despedida, ni una mirada atrás. A cada paso que daba fuera de la villa más miedo tenía a estar equivocándose, pero para mejorar antes hay que equivocarse, ¿no?

Por fin alcanzó a ver de nuevo las puertas de Konoha, aún no las habían abierto, la niebla lo rodeaba todo, disimulaba formas, pero no voces. Escuchó como una chica declaraba sus sentimientos a un chico en la penumbra de la niebla, refugiados de miradas por esta, no puedo contener en sentir una calidez en el pecho por aquel pequeño acto de valentía por la chica, sin embargo algo provocó que su tiempo se detuviese, un simple Mendokusai..

Sus ojos se tornaron en puro hielo, su gesto cambio al de una muñeca de porcelana, su aspecto se había tornado en el reflejo del antiguo Gaara, del Gaara controlado por Shukaku. Se apoyó en el muró esperando que el portón se abriese, bloqueando cualquier pensamiento antes de que acabase asesinando a la Yamanaka y al idiota del Nara. Tubo que dedicarse a pensar en métodos productivos para aguantar sin molerle a ostias… aunque ninguna le servía de una u otra forma el Nara acabaría ingresado. Ella no era como las otras chicas, no iba a echarse a llorar por algo así, al fin y al cabo nunca había sido como las demás.

Cuando el primer rayo de luz llegó a la puerta esta se abrió, y antes de que llegasen a darse cuenta Temari entró y se dirigió a su nuevo apartamento, allí podría pensar, con un buen baño, cómo acabaría todo eso…


	18. Las Palabras Pueden Hundir

_**Las Palabras Pueden Hundir**_

Nadie sabía de la nueva estancia de Temari en Konoha, en la semana que llevaba allí nadie la había visto, Tsunade le mandaba misiones en solitario y ella las realizaba, volvía, daba el informe y desaparecía de nuevo.

El tiempo en la villa había empeorado, fuertes vientos en la noche y cargado por el día. Un tiempo algo peculiar en esas fechas. Shikamaru había enviado algunos mensajes a la Arena para Temari, pero ninguno había recibido respuesta, en su último mensaje le pedía que por favor le respondiese a lo cual Gaara respondió indicándole que su hermana se hallaba de misión durante una larga temporada estaría fuera del país del Viento por lo cual no la escribiese en vano. Shikamaru se sintió extraño, solo, impotente, un auténtico imbécil, quizás ella se había enfadado por algo y no quería saber de él, pero sabía que Gaara en tal caso le degollaría antes de decirle una excusa así, pero saber que no podía contactar con ella le destrozaba por dentro.

Las cosas se mantuvieron así, pasado casi un mes Shikamaru volvió a tratar de contactarla y de nuevo Gaara le contestó diciéndole lo mismo, a él empezó a olerle mal, pues tras pasado un mes ya era hora de que ella estuviese de vuelta, ¿no? Mientras él se carcomía en preguntas sin respuesta e hipótesis que no le llevaban a ningún lado, Temari había empezado a encontrarse más a menudo con Neji, empezaron a quedar, siempre para lo mismo, para entrenar, la defensa de Neji contra los ataques imparables de Temari. Acababan sus entrenamientos agotados sin conseguir mucho pero ambos orgullosos de sus combates, Temari confiaba en que Neji no diría una palabra de que ella estaba allí a menos que ella quisiese y en el tiempo oque llevaban viéndose aún no había contado nada.

Sin embargo en uno de sus entrenamientos algo cambio, neji había conseguido dejarla sin chackra y ella se mantenía firme con sus armas, una combinación perfecta de armas con movimientos ligeros como el viento y fuertes como roca. Pero aun así Temari estaba cediendo, poco a poco su visión se nublaba, poco a poco sus ataques eran menos certeros. Una voz en la lejanía la estaba descomponiendo con rapidez y Neji lo notó cuando en su último ataque Temari no se movió y el tuvo que frenar su ataque a escasos cm. de ella. La imagen de una Temperatura con su especto más oculto al descubierto le había dejado impresionado. Unas lágrimas cristalinas se deslizaban por el rostro de la joven, su cuerpo temblaba y su mirada había desaparecido en el vacío.

Sin embargo Neji decidió no preguntar, sabía que Temari no le diría que le pasaba, su orgullo no la dejaría hacerlo, así que mientras esperaba a que ella se recompusiese recogió las armas arrojadizas y otros utensilios que habían utilizado ese día. Para cuando terminó Temari volvía a ser la de siempre, pero le pidió que no le comentase nada a nadie ya que sería como revelar que estaba allí y por anda del mundo quería que se supiera, al menos todavía no.

Shikamaru cada vez estaba peor, al Shôgi estaba perdiendo incluso ante Naruto, en las misiones no estaba muy espabilado y donde de normal ya esta en las nubes últimamente es que no descendía de ellas ni por casualidad.

Temari por otro lado estaba que no podía, si le pedía a Gaara regresar se la cargaría, pero no podía seguir así, su alma se estaba destruyendo por dentro, por su cabeza no dejaban de pasar las palabras que escuchó al llegar a la villa y al mismo tiempo interpretaba una imagen. No aguantaba estar así, ella no era así, esas cosas no debían afectarle. Desde la muerte de su madre cuando ella tenía cuatro años, ni siquiera entonces lo había hecho, entonces.. ¿por qué lo hacía ahora?


	19. Tensión

_**Tensión**_

Impasiblemente el tiempo transcurre sin detenerse, sin que nadie pueda oponérsele, haciendo que el dolor se vea expandido destruyendo lo que antes era un recuerdo "feliz". Shikamaru, Temari, ambos con el convencimiento de que nada iba a ser lo que nunca había sido, él convencido de que ella le esquivaba por alguna razón que escapaba a su comprensión, ella convencida de que él estaba saliendo con la joven Yamanaka.

Temari decidió asumirlo, no iba a derrumbarse por algo así, ella era Temari, la hija del Kazekage, la Hermana del Kazekage y una digna kunoichi de la Arena, si era fuerte en combate mantendría esa fuerza en eso también, nadie había conocido jamás el poder de la kunoichi, y nadie llegaría a conocerlo nunca, ella cambiaría a voluntad, se convertiría en el reflejo físico del viento. Su semblante más adulto, sus curvas más marcadas, su armamento modificado, así se presentaría ante Tsunade y empezaría a realizar las misiones de equipo, sin bandana que la identificase como ninja.

Shikamaru había cambiado también, su pelo suelto todo el tiempo, su semblante más serio, y su cuerpo mejorado seguía con sus hábitos, seguía saliendo con Ino, se veía todos los días con Chôji y de vez en cuando con las demás, volvía a ser ese estratega casi perfecto, volvía a ser el as de Tsunade en las misiones. Él se enteró de que Temari estaba en la villa, según lo que Naruto le había dicho llevaba cosa de tres días (desde que él la vio cerca de la puerta de entrada), pensó en ir a verla.. pero algo le impedía hacerlo, pero, cruel o ideal destino terminaron encontrándose en el mirador de los maestros Hokage, al principio ninguno sabía si hablar, haciendo como si no se hubiesen percatado de la presencia del otro, Shikamaru tumbado en la hierba observando el cielo, Temari apoyada en la baranda observando a los maestros, el aire era tenso pero al mismo tiempo emanaba algo que ambos sabían y creían destruido por una razón equivocada..

Shikamaru: ¿Hace mucho que volviste?

Temari: unos tres días, Gaara me mandó ayudar a Tsunade ya que andáis justo de personal

Shikamaru: ¿No pensabas avisarme?

Temari: ¿Debería haberlo hecho?

Shikamaru: supongo que no… Temari, ¿estás enfadada?

Temari: (se gira con aquella sonrisa que sólo le había mostrado a él) No, solo que aún no volví a casa me mandan de vuelta… es algo… mendokusai.. ni se como definirlo

Shikamaru: (sentándose a lo indio) supongo.. lo que haya algo que quería decirte Temari.. (incorporándose con vagancia la mira fijamente) yo..

Temari: espero que Ino consiga que seas algo más activo..

Shikamaru: (mirándola sin entender) ¿Cómo?

Temari: lo siento, tengo que irme, he quedado y llegaré tarde..

Shikamaru: ¡Espera! (agarrándola de la muñeca para retenerla)

Temari: (mirándole) suéltame Shikamaru, en serio, ne quiero hacerle esperar

Shikamaru: ¿A quién?

Neji: (apareciendo por el camino que llevaba allí observando) a mi Shikamaru, había quedado con Temari.. y ya llegaba tarde

Shikamaru: (soltando la muñeca de Temari mirándola enfadado) esta bien.. que lo paséis bien.. (marchándose de allí con las manos en los bolsillos)

Neji: (observando a Temari y la expresión que se le había quedado en el rostro) mejor dejemos lo de entrenar por hoy Temari

Temari: de acuerdo… gomen Neji… (mirando la espalda de Shikamaru perderse tal y como descendía por el camino del mirador)


	20. Porque los Sentimientos son más Fuert

_**Porque los Sentimientos son más Fuertes**_

Las apariencias pueden llegar a provocar la pérdida de aquello que más amas, todo por un pequeño y a la ver grave error. La paradoja de identificar esos errores, saber solucionarlos y seguir adelante, sobrevivir a las apariencias y sus consecuencias. Pero a veces, ni las apariencias logran destruir un corazón porque sus sentimientos son más fuertes.

Temari había decidido buscar a alguien más acorde con ella, con su estatus y su modo de ser, pero no podía cambiar lo que sentía por Shikamaru, sentimientos que había tardado en descubrir, ¿por qué no incumplió la orden como otras veces? ¿Por qué no permaneció más tiempo con Shikamaru? Quizás su destino era ese, llegar a la fecha límite en que debería casarse y hacerlo con el que el consejo seleccionase dentro de su villa, los conocía a todos y ninguno conseguía hacerla sonreír, ni siquiera mantener una conversación fuera del ámbito del mundo del ninja, pero si ese era su destino lo aceptaría, felicitaría a la pareja y cumpliría con su deber como hija del anterior Kazekage y hermana del actual.

Shikamaru pensaba en las posibilidades que podría tener de derrotar a Neji por Temari, en la mínima posibilidad de, como mínimo, volver a ser como antes, amigos ocasionales. La cabeza del Nara no dejaba de vagar por imágenes de la kunoichi de Suna, de cada conversación con ella, la primera vez que la beso… No podía creer que ella estuviese saliendo con Neji, no quería creer en algo semejante, su mente se negaba a hacerlo y al mismo tiempo estaba seguro de que era así. Tras terminar con la escena de ella pidiéndole que la soltase en el mirador se levantó y se dirigió a la floristería de Ino para buscarla.

Por fortuna o desgracia se encontró a su kunoichi en la floristería conversando con Ino animadamente, pero le notó que su voz estaba apagada, algo de lo que Ino no se había percatado y mantenía una conversación sobre las flores de clima desértico. Pero en cuanto vio a Shikamaru asomar por la puerta fue directa a plantarle un par de sonoros besos en la mejilla algo que desagrado al chico que puso cara asqueada por ese acto delante de Temari, su mirada se había percatado de que en el instante en que Ino había ido hacia él temari fijaba su mirada en unas lilas con tal de distraerla de la escena.

Ino era ajena a esa tensión, les preguntaba que porque no iban ellos dos delante que ella aún tenía que terminar unos ramos de flores con una sonrisa en la cara muy feliz. Temari solo miró hacia el Nara y salió de la tienda con él detrás, a la misma altura por las calles sin intercambiar una palabra, una mirada, los que les veían se les quedaban mirando como si fuese algo extraño, otros pasaban porque conocían que el joven Nara era demasiado vago siquiera para entablar conversación. Por un segundo muy extraño las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, ninguno quería apartar los ojos del otro, los dos con un remolino de celos en su interior tratando de liberarse y se liberaron… al menos los de ella. Cuando por fin él abría la boca para decir algo una "oportuna" Ino se le colgaba del cuello tras un coqueto Shika en el oído de este, aquello hizo que Temari levantase la mano y arrease una bofetada sonora al Nara que se quedó a cuadros, Temari le llamó de todo en mitad de la calle, con miles de miradas de conocidos y amigos fijas en ellos, y desapareció, con un elegante movimiento con el abanico desapareció en la nada dejando a todos observando a un impresionado y abofeteado Shikamaru.


	21. Lo que Destruye un Corazón

_**Lo que destruye un Corazón**_

Shikamaru no entendía que había hecho para que Temari hiciese aquello, sabía de sobras el temperamento de la kunoichi, pero no entendía la razón que la había llevado a eso. Su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos tratando de encontrar el motivo y lo único que le resulto algo útil por lo que ella pudiese estar así era el comportamiento de Ino. Tras estudiar el comportamiento de Temari desde que la había vuelto a ver le conducían a esa deducción, la causa de ese comportamiento era Ino. Cierto es que no estaba seguro de que fuese eso, pero le hizo sentirse feliz de que Temari estuviese celosa.

Temari estaba con un cabreo increíble, ver a Ino colgándose del cuello de Shikamaru susurrándole algo al oído fue más de lo que podía soportar en esos momentos. Sabía que eso pasaría, que actos así tendría que verlos si estaba con ellos, pero que lo aceptase, que lo entendiese no significaba que no le doliese, la inflexibilidad de una kunoichi desaparece en ciertos momentos haciéndola vulnerable al dolor. Ella sabía que estaba celosa, celosa de esa Yamanaka, no porque esta fuese fuerte, guapa, atractiva porque de fuerte poco tenía, de lo demás.. tenía pero era manchado con su carácter, estaba celosa de que hubiese estado con Shikamaru desde siempre, que le conociese mejor, que ahora aquellos labios que degustó le perteneciesen a ella.

Shikamaru quería verla, hablar con ella sin que nadie molestase por lo que fisgó en los papeles de Tsunade hasta que encontró la dirección de Temari, apenas si leyó la dirección desapareció con rapidez en dirección hacia allí, necesitaba besar esos labios, acariciar esa dorada piel y perderse en su aroma.

Temari permaneció algo más bajo el agua de la ducha, dejando que el agua fría la relajase, dejando que el tiempo trancuyese con la mente en blanco. Salió de la ducha y se ató la toalla y fue a recostarse al sofá, encendiendo la tele sin poner nada en especial, sólo porque el sonido destruyese el silencio del piso. Sus manos recordaban el tacto de la piel del Nara, su cuerpo las caricias de él. Se vistió y se puso un bata de verano de seda morada a juego con la ropa interior de puntilla, ese día no tenía intención de salir, permanecer en casa sin hacer nada, sin pensar en nada, simplemente tirada en el sofá con un granizado de limón a mano.

Shikamaru paró en seco delante de una placa con el nombre de Sabaku no Temari . En el momento que se paró los nervios le atenazaron, ¿y si no estaba? ¿Y si estaba con otro? Esa última idea le movió a abrir la puerta, para su sorpresa esta se abrió sólo con girar el pomo. Miró al interior, todo estaba oscuro, sólo entraban algunos tenues rayos de luz. Cerró la puerta tras de si y pasó hacia el salón, miró y no vio nada, hasta que su mirada se posó en el sofá donde Temari yacía dormida placidamente. Su corazón se aceleró al verla así, el batín con el lazo semideshecho dejaba ver mucho más de lo que debería ver.

Temari se revolvió un poco y quedó tumbada de lado hacia Shikamaru, su rostro relajado, sin el entrecejo fruncido y en esa posición provocaron que Shikamaru se arrodillase a su altura y la besara.


	22. Momentos en los que Nada Importa

_**Momentos en los que Nada Importa**_

Ella se dejaba besar, en su sueño estaba ocurriendo exactamente eso así que ni se percato que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando él se separó pudo oír un leve susurro por parte de ella y vio como alguna lágrima caía lentamente por su mejilla. Sin pensarlo la abrazó, de la impresión Temari abrió los ojos y notó que no podía moverse aunque la razón por la cual no podía no le molestaba… demasiado, pero no entendía que estaba haciendo él allí, y tampoco es que le interesase mucho en cuanto notó los labios del Nara contra los suyos de nuevo. Esa sensación hizo que perdiera el mundo de vista y se abrazará a él profundizando el beso.

Ninguno quería pensar en nada más que en el otro, Temari buscó un método rápido de deshacerse de chaleco y camiseta a la vez por lo que metió mano en el porta kunais de Shikamaru y cortó la camiseta al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba el chaleco, por su parte Shikamaru había terminado de desatar la bata y acariciaba la desnuda piel de la espalda de Temari muy cerca del broche del sujetador. Temari instintivamente dejo caer la bata quedando solo en ropa interior sentada en el sofá mientras Shikamaru besaba su cuello haciendo un recorrido hacia sus pechos.

Temari suspiraba mientras acariciaba la espalda de él, enrojeció un poco cuando el desabrochó la parte superior de su ropa interior mientras seguía besando por esa zona, Temari le hizo levantar la cabeza y le beso mientras unas manos recorrían el torso de él descendiendo con lentitud hacia los pantalones bajándolos y despojando de ellos a su portador. Con un leve empujón sentó en el sofá a Shikamaru y se colocó encima de su cintura moviendo sus caderas encima de la zona íntima de él mientras hacia un recorrido desde las caderas de este asta sus labios llenándole de besos tiernos y sensuales.

Shikamaru se estaba muriendo al sentirla tan ceca, al tener a su alcance esa dorada y apetecible piel, quería degustar cada sabor de esa mujer que estaba ante él. Temari viendo que el miembro de Shikamaru estaba ya marcándose demasiado no se hizo de rogar.


	23. Lo que Despierta al Cuerpo

_**Lo que Despierta al Cuerpo**_

Shikamaru estaba demasiado hambriento de ella, y ella de él. Pero en el mejor momento alguien llamó a la puerta jorobando al pobre Shikamaru. Temari pasó del timbre y lo besó, pero quien fuese el que llamaba volvió a hacerlo. Shikamaru le indicó a Temari que fuese a abrir, ya que, quizás, fuese algo importante. Temari lo miró unos segundos antes de retirarse de encima de Shika susurrándole un leve te quiero.

Temari se ató la bata y fue a abrir, y se encontró de frente con Asuma y una nube de humo que le dio en la cara haciendo que tosiese un poco.

Asuma: Konnichi wa Temari, oye, no habrás visto a Shikamaru hoy, ¿verdad? Habíamos quedado en jugar una partida al Shôgi y Naruto me comentó que estabas de vuelta y pues…

Temari: (pensando bien que contestarle a Asuma) si, está dentro, pasa por favor Asuma-san, esperó disculpes el revuelo, hoy no tenía ganas de nada, Shikamaru se prestó a ayudarme a limpiar pero al igual que usted me pilló salida de la ducha (conduciéndole al salón)

Asuma: tranquila, no pasa nada

Shikamaru: (para cuando entran al salón estaba todo recogido y él vestido) hola sensei…

Asuma: recuerdas que habíamos quedado hoy Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: si, si me acuerdo, Ino no dejo de recordármelo porque luego tenía que invitarla a cenar

Temari: (miró a Shikamaru un segundo y después se retiró a su habitación para vestirse) ahora vuelvo

Asuma: ok, tu tranquila

Shikamaru: (siguió a Temari con la mirada hasta que la vio desaparecer tras una puerta) Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

Asuma: no hay que ser un genio para saberlo, si Temari esta en Konoha va de cajón que tú estarás con ella

Shikamaru: pues podrías no haber venido (algo sonrojado por el comentario de Asuma)

Asuma: y dejar que fastidiéis vuestra juventud por un impulso?

Temari regresó con un yukata beige con estampados de flores moradas llevando una bandeja con té y pastas, el pelo recogido con una pinza, depositó la bandeja en una mesita y subió las persianas.

Asuma: muchas gracias Temari, pero no puedo quedarme, sólo venía a por el vago de Shikamaru, no te importa que me lo lleve, verdad?

Temari: no, en absoluto, gracias por haber venido, otra vez pasasese a tomar un té junto a Kurenai

Asuma: claro, hasta luego. Vamos Shikamaru, si no tendré que dar parte a Tsunade..

Shikamaru: ya voy, ja ne Temari (saliendo delante de Asuma)

Asuma: sayonara

Temari: sayonara, que vaya bien la partida

En cuanto cerró la puerta de dejó caer al suelo, ¿Cómo había estado a punto de hacerle aquello a Ino? Vale, Ino es que le cayese bien, pero tampoco era plan de hacerle aquello.. En realidad ella ya sabía que es lo que debía hacer y conllevaba olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo.


	24. Renunciar a Ti es mi Castigo

_**Renunciar a Ti es mi Castigo**_

Temari no podía sentirse más sucia, había estado a punto de acostarse con el novio de otra. Había tratado de llevarse a Shikamaru de un método tan.. infame. En su interior agradecía la intromisión de Asuma y a su vez le odiaba por haber interrumpido. Su corazón estaba dividido en dos bandos el que deseaba a Shikamaru y el que se había resignado a que era de otra.

Miró el chaleco que había dejado olvidado Shikamaru, lo cogió y olió el aroma que tenía impregnado, su aroma.. Miró unos instantes más el chaleco y luego lo dejo en una percha en el recibidor. Observó el chaleco un poco más y fue al escritorio de un pequeño despacho, cogió un pergamino y escribió a Gaara, que organizase lo que había previsto para su regreso, sin prisas, pero que empezase ya… Quizás así pudiese olvidarse de ese vago, de ese perezoso, de su "Chico Lágrimas", pero en el fondo sabía que no iba a olvidarle, lo que sentía por él no iba a desaparecer nunca, pero era la única solución para no destruir nada, en verdad lo mejor hubiese sido no haberle conocido, no haber mantenido relación con Konoha desde un principio. Pero sabía que también eso era mentira, si no hubiesen tenido relación con Konoha habría perdido a un hermano, ahora mismo estaría acabando con alguna vida, disfrutando del rojo de la sangre en sus armas.

Por más que tratase de aclararse, de buscar una solución le daba dolor de cabeza. Acabaría con aquello aunque tuviese que entregarse a ser más odioso, si así podía alejarse de él, aunque significase entregarse al vacío.


	25. Lo que Ocurrío Fue un Error

_**Lo que Ocurrió Fue un Error**_

Las noches sobre Konoha son más animadas que en Sunagakure, por eso a Temari le gustaba pasear a veces por la villa y ver los puestos de comida abierta y a la gente paseando. Toda la villa se veía envuelta por las risas de los que disfrutaban de unas copas con los amigos, de los que simplemente iban paseando por la calle entre bromas, completamente diferente a Sunagakure donde, cada noche, el frío era el protagonista, el fuerte viento componía música mientras los niños se acostaban con la bendición de sus padres, rogando por que su villa prosperé un poco más.

Temari recorría las calles con un rumbo marcado, la cafetería donde pasaba muchas tardes tras entrenar, buscaba el mismo sitio de siempre y pedía siempre lo mismo, algo monótono, pero a la vez para ella era su momento de aislamiento donde solo importaba disfrutar de su té y sus dulces de arroz, sin que el tiempo importase. Sin embargo acabó por encontrarse con un alegre Chôji, Temari hacia tiempo que no veía a Chôji, había crecido mucho desde que lo vio por última vez.

Chôji: hey! Konichi wa Temari

Temari: Konichi wa Chôji-kun, ¿vas a una cita tan arreglado?

Chôji: (sonrojándose notablemente) n-no, en absoluto. He quedado para cenar con Asuma-sensei, Shika e Ino

Temari: espero que lo paséis bien

Chôji: tú ya has cenado Temari?

Temari: eh? No, ha eso iba ahora

Chôji: (mirándola con una sonrisa) pues vente a cenar con nosotros, venga, yo invito, te parece?

Temari: eh? No, no hace falta Chôji-kun

Chôji: que si mujer (agarrándola de la cintura y cargándosela al hombro como un saco de patatas) no voy a proponértelo de nuevo, vienes a cenar con nosotros (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Temari: (resignada a lo evidente, tendría que aguantar la cena) ok Chôji..

Llegar al restaurante y en una zona aislada a Shikamaru con Ino a su lado dándole a probar de su plato y a Asuma mirándolos riéndose del sonrojo de Shikamaru hundió a Temari, sin embargo puso buena cara y los saludo muy cordialmente. Chôji se sentó entre Shika y Asuma y le hizo un hueco a Temari entre él y Asuma.

Ino: Temari, ¿cuánto te quedarás esta vez?

Temari: dos años, es el tiempo que solicite a Gaara

Asuma: se puede hacer eso?

Temari: hai! Como en un año ya me tendría que haber ido pues me ha dejado que sean dos, así entrenó en otros ámbitos

Chôji: te echaban de la villa tras un año?

Temari: er.. no. En Suna esta por ley que hay que casarse a partir de una edad, durante un año la que se debe casar permanecerá fuera de la villa y volverá dos meses antes de la fecha que le hayan dado

Shikamaru: (mirando a Temari con algo de ira) lo hacen todas?

Temari: no, sólo aquellas que pertenezcan a la familia del Kage

Ino: uaaa! Debe ser genial eso de casarse!

Chôji: (atragantándose con la comida) y sabes ya quien será?

Asuma: extrañas las leyes de Suna

Temari: quizás pero es la forma de preservar la familia del Kazekage

Shikamaru: es una auténtica estupidez

Ino: (dándole un codazo) es genial que se case tan joven, además Temari es muy guapa, no tardará en tener pretendientes a patadas detrás suya

Temari: gracias por el cumplido Ino..

Asuma: (notando que la tensión iba en aumento) bueno.. yo me voy ya que mañana debo madrugar

Ino: ok, oyasumi Asuma-sensei

Asuma: dejadlo en mi cuanta, buenas noches (saliendo del restaurante con demasiada rapidez)

Chôji: iba a lo que iba… cita con Kurenai..

Ino: seguramente..

Temari: bueno, yo también tengo que irme ya, Tsunade-sama me dijo que debía ayudarla con papeleos desde primera hora, hasta otro día

Ino: hai, otro día quedamos a comer, vale?

Temari: claro

Shikamaru: voy contigo, mi madre se cabreará si tardo en volver

Temari: (le mira) bien.. (saliendo del restaurante a la par que Shikamaru)

Ino: hacen buena pareja, verdad Chô?

Chôji: si… pena que a Shikamaru le sea muy problemático iniciar una relación.. (besando a Ino)

Temari y Shikamaru caminaban a la par, ninguno decía una palabra, el silencio que los rodeaba era mayor que el que hay en un sepulcro. Llegaron al cruce de calles, Shikamaru debía seguir de frente, Temari hacia la izquierda, los dos se pararon a la par y se miraron unos segundos.

Shikamaru: en fin… buenas noches Temari (algo sonrojado)

Temari: si, buenas noches Shika… (acercándose a él pasando los brazos por detrás de su nuca hasta quedar los dos cuerpos pegados) lo hoy… fue sólo un error por mi parte, tú ahora estas con ella… pero éste será el último que le arrebate (besándole como nunca lo hubiese hecho antes)

Antes de que él reaccionase Temari se había marchado del lugar dejando a Shikamaru entre confundido, cabreado, hundido y… bueno con la moral muy baja; sin embargo, Temari sólo se había alejado una calle antes de apoyarse contra una pared destrozada por lo que jamás debió pasar entre ambos.


	26. Si Fue un Error Yo No me Arrepiento

_**Si Fue un Error Yo No Me Arrepiento de Haberlo Cometido**_

El primer rayo de sol asomaba tímidamente provocando los primeros movimientos de Konoha, los shinobis que debían partir se preparaban, los que servían en la torre del Kage iban acudiendo a sus puestos, los guardias hacían el cambio de turno.. Se trataba del mismo despertar de cada día en aquello villa, pocos días se veía algo nuevo con el primer rayo de luz, por lo que, para variar, Tsunade se encontraba sermoneando a los dos pringados de siempre, Genma y Shikamaru, a parte de la pobre Shizune que estaba presente tratando de calmar a Tsunade.

Tsunade: tarde, ¡llegáis TARDE!

Shizune: Tsunade-sama si hay llegado dos minutos antes de la hora (tratando de serenarla un poco)

Tsunade: debéis llegar a la hora, ¿oís? (mirando con cara de malas pulgas a los dos ninjas que la miraban indiferentes ya que estaban demasiado acostumbrados a esos sermones) en fin.. Genma tú estarás con Temari organizando el papeleo de la biblioteca sobre medicina, Shikamaru, tú y Shizune estaréis conmigo revisando que tengamos suficientes medicamentos del tipo que sea

Los tres presentes dieron su afirmación y cada uno fue a ocupar su puesto, Temari llegó poco después para ayudar a Genma. Genma ente unas y otras entablaba mini conversaciones con ella, cualquier excusa le era válida, ella terminaba riéndose de lo raras que resultaban, salían sin más, sin venir a cuento. Shikamaru, en la habitación de al lado oía la risa de Temari y una ganas inmensas de dar un puñetazo a Genma se apoderaban de él, Shizune lo observaba divertida, pues el joven Nara tenía una cara un tanto cómica. Pero al rato la risa ceso, el silencio pareció apoderarse de la estancia en que Genma y Temari con el papeleo de la biblioteca. Shizune le dio la excusa perfecta para entrar e interrumpirlos si estaban haciendo algo, pero se encontró a Genma tirado en el suelo bajo un montón de papeles y a Temari tratando de quitárselos y ordenarlos un poco.

Shikamaru estaba comiendo con Chôji en la barbacoa como cada día, le explicaba todo l oque había pasado con la kunoichi, aunque omitiendo ciertas partes que pensó mantener mejor en secreto. Siempre había confiado en su amigo y creyó que quizás él le pudiese ayudar a entender el comportamiento de la kunoichi, pero no sacó nada en claro, ya que lo único que le contesto Chôji antes de que se despidieran fue "Celos". Shikamaru estuvo pensando, ¿celos? ¿Celos a qué? En esos temas su CI no le servía de mucho, pero prefirió dejar esas comederas de cabeza cuando vislumbró a su kunoichi entrando en la cafetería del final de la calle, ni pensárselo dos veces, dejo el dinero de la comida más los cambios y se dirigió hacia allí como una flecha.

Temari como siempre que iba allí se sentó en la misma mesa y pidió lo de siempre, era de los únicos sitios que conseguían que se relajase un poco. Pero mientras estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del olor de su té un golpe en la mesa la sobresalto.

Shikamaru: ¿Podemos hablar?

Temari: (dirigiéndole una mirada de indiferencia) depende de cómo quieras hablar, si es a gritos este no es el lugar más indicado, ¿no crees? (indicándole que se sentase)

Shikamaru: (suspirando y sentándose a su lado) ayer, ¿por qué dijiste que fue un error?

Temari: (dejando de lado su té y prestando entera atención al Nara) ¿Acaso no lo fue? Soy mayor que tú, pertenezco a una villa diferente, otras leyes rigen mi vida, mis hermanos te asesinarían, Tsunade te haría los huesos polvo y tu... se enfadaría... (decir "tu novia" fue algo que no pudo decir, esa palabra se le atraganto)

Shikamaru: No me importa ser más joven que tú, ni siquiera llegó a aparentar ser más joven, las leyes me importan un pimiento en esto, que tus hermanos me maten ya es otro cantar, prefiero mantenerme con vida a ser posible, lo de Tsunade es incapaz de hacerlo ya que me necesita para que le aligere trabajo, lo de la villa... si es cierto, pero son aliadas, y mi.. ¿qué Temari? No acabaste la frase (con una ceja levantada)

Temari: (estaba tratando de aguantarse las ganas de volver a tenerle debajo de sus caderas..) nada

Shikamaru: yo no creo que lo que pasó fuese un error Temari

Temari: (levantándose y dando un golpe a la mesa) y tu novia qué? Acaso no te importa?

Shikamaru: (mirándola perplejo) ¿Qué? ¿Qué novia?

Temari: (notando que toso estaban mirándolos) déjalo (pagando la consumición y dirigiéndose a la puerta con la intención de marcharse)

Shikamaru: (agarrándola de la muñeca) no te vayas como siempre Temari, contéstame, ¿¡Qué novia!?

Temari: (sin mirarle) Ino-chan (dejando el brazo como muerto, eso la estaba dejando para el completo arrastre)

Shikamaru: ¿Ino? No salgo con Ino

Temari: mentira, os oí, el día que regrese a la villa, antes de que abriesen el portón la oí declarándosete

Shikamaru: ¿Qué? (haciendo memoria del tiempo que hizo de eso y por tanto en que hacía que Temari había regresado) así que llegaste aquel día.. (pasando de agarrarle la muñeca a abrazarla por la cintura cruzando los brazos delante de ella) Esa declaración no era para mi, volvíamos de misión cuando Ino le soltó aquello a Chôji, yo estaba delante cuando pasó, a Chôji le impresionó tanto que cayó redondo en el suelo, desde ese día Ino y él están saliendo, toda la villa lo sabe, Mendokusai Temari, ¿es por eso que me evitabas? ¿Por lo que lo del otro día era un "error"? si realmente crees que fue un error de acuerdo, pero si me diesen oportunidad de rectificarlo volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez, tantas como me permitiesen hacerlo

Temari: (trataba de encajar todo aquello, poco a poco casi todo iba encajando en un puzzle que antes tenía unas pocas fichas mal colocadas a estar casi completo) es.. ¿cierto?

Shikamaru: si.. (acercado sus labios a la oreja de ella) te amo Temari, desde hace tiempo.. (sin pensar, sin esperar reacción por parte de ella, la giró y la beso ante la mirada atónita de toda la cafetería)


	27. Sólo Dos Años Hasta Perderte

_**Sólo Dos Años Hasta Perderte**_

Desde la profunda y sincera declaración del Nara la mente de Temari empezaba a aclararse, situando cada pieza del puzzle en su lugar, sin embargo desde ese día no pudieron volver a verse, Tsunade había puesto a Shikamaru a trabajar más que nunca porque volvían a estar desbordados de papeleo, mientras que Temari se dedicaba a realizar el informe más largo que nunca le hubiesen pedido; él prácticamente empalmaba los días sin poder descansar ni para comer, iba con las bolas de arroz en la boca mientras trasladaba cajas y cajas de papeles, ella se quedaba despierta hasta tarde haciendo el informe para Gaara sobre el modo de enseñanza de Konoha para que perfeccionasen sus métodos que aún estaban por pulir.

Parecía que tuviesen algún tipo de sortilegio encima, cuando por fin habían podido estar "juntos" como pareja, no se llegaban a ver por culpa del trabajo, de vez en cuando ella se pasaba por las oficinas de Tsunade para echar una mano aunque fuese sólo mover las cajas de un cuarto a otro y, en pequeños paros, poder besar a Shikamaru el cuál cuando debía regresar recelaba de romper el beso. Temari en una de esas ocasiones le llevó una copia de la llave de su apartamento para que fuera cuando quisiera.

Inconscientemente empezaba a tener miedo, ese tipo de miedo al que todos nos vemos enfrentados constantemente, el miedo a perder aquello que amamos, a perder aquello que a dado sentido a nuestras vidas. A veces a pesar de tener un cansancio increíble y de estar quedándose dormida hacia cualquier cosa con tal de no dormirse, llevaba unos días con sueños que producción el aumento de ese miedo, de diferentes modos veía en ellos cómo desaparecía Shikamaru. A pesar de que este le preguntase si estaba bien, que era mejor que durmiese un rato y los rasgos de preocupación que se reflejaban en su rostro Temari no había querido decirle nada.

Shikamaru andaba algo preocupado por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo Temari desde hacía un tiempo, quería verla por la noche, quería poder estar más tiempo con ella a pesar de que ni si quiera le daba tiempo a comerse una bola de arroz tranquilamente. Sin embargo por una noche había conseguido que Tsunade le dejase marcharse antes, allá las tres y media de la madrugada, esperaba que cuando llegase a casa de Temari la encontrase durmiendo, sin embargo se la encontró en el sofá con varios montones de papeles delante de ella y un café en la mano, tenía una cara de sueño que no podía con ella, estaba algo pálida y la tenue luz que iluminaba el salón la hacían que tuviese un aire fantasmal a su alrededor.

Temari: (al notar su presencia alzó la mirada hacia el umbral y lo encontró observándola con cara de cansancio y preocupación) Bienvenido (sonriéndole algo forzosamente)

Shikamaru: pensé que estarías dormida.. ¿Trabajando?

Temari: algo así.. me lo ha mandado Gaara, me pidió que echase un vistazo a todo esto..

Shikamaru: de que trata? Quizás pueda echarte una mano..

Temari: de lo que tendré que hacer en menos de dos años (hundiendo los ojos entre los papeles que tenía en la mano)

Shikamaru: ¿Alguna misión interesante? ¿O acaso es que te darán un equipo para las misiones?

Temari: nada de eso, (pasándole una carpeta con varios papeles) ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos en la cena con Asuma? Se trata de eso, son las fichas de todos los que se presentan como candidatos... (apartando la mirada de Shikamaru y bajando algo más la mirada)

Shikamaru: (sentándose a su lado y abriendo la carpeta que le había dado) bueno.. este parece ser buen partido, tendrías unos hijos preciosos con él (mostrándole la foto de un ninja de más o menos su edad de ojos aguamarina y pelo rubio)

Temari: (vidriándosele los ojos) si.. preciosos... (apagándosele la voz)

Shikamaru: (revolviendo por las carpetas) ¿Y este qué tal? Moreno, ojos negros, alto, chunin, mano derecha de su Kage.. aunque es algo más joven que tú, pero no lo aparenta mucho.. (pasándole la carpeta)

Temari: baka, por mi cómo si es el mismísimo Kage de la villa más poderosa..

Shikamaru: bueno tanto no creo que llegue a ser, pero bueno, se podría intentar.. (haciendo que alzase el rostro sujetándole delicadamente el mentón y mirándola dulcemente a los ojos) Temari..

Temari: (sin dejarle continuar le besa) No quiero perderte Shikamaru.. NO quiero desaparecer en menos de dos años..

Shikamaru: (cerrando la carpeta y dejándola de lado la coge por las caderas siguiéndole el beso, convirtiéndolo en un beso más posesivo, atrayéndola más hacia sí)

Temari tenía claro que nada haría que esos sueños quedasen en el olvido, convirtiéndose en algo invisible, sabía que su futuro sería lejos de aquel al que quería. Shikamaru acabó quedándose a dormir con ella, ambos estrechamente abrazados, ella sintiéndose protegida entre sus brazos y el deleitándose con el dulce aroma de aquella que había hecho su vida más interesante.


	28. Separados

_**Separados**_

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? No lo querían saber, deseaban permanecer así sin preocuparse de cosas que al final llegarían. Su monotonía de misiones y papeleo se rompía de vez en cuando con pequeñas salidas con los amigos de Shikamaru, si, los amigos de Shikamaru, Temari jamás les denominaría como sus amigos, compañeros y confidentes quizás, pero jamás amigos.

Por mucho que se esforzasen en estar juntos era complicado, por unas por otras siempre andaban liados, cuando uno volvía de misión el otro acaba de salir en otra, aun así, el poco tiempo que compartían juntos era suficiente, ambos luchaban y realizaban todo mejor de lo que era habitual, luchaban por regresar y ver de nuevo al otro.

Tras casi año y medio Tsunade les estaba liberando de trabajo sabiendo de que en medio año Temari regresaría a Sunagakure a cumplir con sus nuevas obligaciones, nunca habían vuelto a tratar de esas obligaciones pero todos sabían de ellas. En los tres últimos meses que permanecerían juntos Tsunade les había anulado drásticamente todo tipo de trabajo que les quitase mucho tiempo para que pudiesen estar más juntos, ambos se sentían algo inútiles por ello pero aprovechaban ese tiempo para estar juntos jugando al Shogi o simplemente para observar las nubes.

Sin embargo, cuando quedaban casi dos meses para que se despidiesen Shikamaru fue solicitado para una misión, nadie sabía de que tipo de misión, lo enviaron junto a Genma durante tiempo indefinido. Naruto más de una vez había ido a gritarle a Tsunade y a echarle en cara que lo mandase de misión por tiempo indefinido cuando seguramente para su vuelta Temari ya no estuviera en la villa y no volviesen a verse, pero Tsunade sólo acaba destruyendo la mesa del despacho con lo que Naruto callaba, y así como unas tres veces semanales, cuando no era Naruto era algún otro. Temari cansada de que todos estuviesen enfadados con la Hokage por su decisión les pidió que lo dejasen correr, que así ya estaba bien, cuando tuviese que irse se iría y Shikamaru comprendería; desde eso ya no iban tanto a ver a Tsunade y la mesa de ésta permanecía intacta para alivio de los carpinteros de la villa.

El tiempo continuaba su curso y parecía que poco a poco ya habían cesado de quejarse prácticamente por completo, aun así se la pasaban tratando de que Temari estuviese lo más distraída posible. Cuando ya se aproximaba la fecha de su retorno Temari se mentalizaba de que cuando llegase su vida acabaría en un punto alejado de todos, lo más seguro en casa de algún feudal comprometida con suerte con el hijo de alguno y su villa recibiría más aportaciones para su mejora, a lo cual ella acabaría retirada de la vida del ninja, un plato fría cuyo principal ingrediente es la muerte. Los que no estarían cuando se marchase se despedían ya de ella y le deseaban que al menos su prometido no fuese un viejo verde amargado más feo del mundo, ella les reía la broma y les agradecía su compañía en su estancia en la villa.

El último día preparó todo y dejó la casa acomodada para que en el tiempo que no estuviese se mantuviera perfecta para el regreso de Shikamaru, preparó el papeleo que Tsunade le había pedido que llevase a Gaara y pulió su equipo para la marcha. Cuando pisase la Arena y entregase los pergaminos su vida acabaría dando un giro extraño.


	29. El Fin

_**El Final..**_

Se marchó antes de que despuntase el alba, no quería encontrarse con despedidas, no quería ver rostros despidiéndola, quería irse antes de ver sobre la villa las primeras nubes, esas nubes que jamás volvería a observar. No deseaba encontrarse con aquello que temía hasta que no tuviese más opción que hacerlo, no quería despedirse para siempre de él.

El trayecto hasta la villa lo hizo lo más largo posible, alcanzando la entrada en mitad de la noche, los guardias la detuvieron hasta cerciorarse que realmente era ella y le permitieron el paso, querían llevarla al despacho del Kazekage, oferta que Temari rechazó delicadamente, ambos guardias quedaron placidamente dormidos tras su negativa. Ella aún no se atrevía a realizar aquello, además, por otro lado, molestar a Gaara en el único momento del día en que podía descansar le parecía muy desconsiderado por su parte. Por la mañana se enfrentaría con su destino y se despedirá de lo que siempre había sido su vida.

Cuando se acostó sueños intranquilos la atenazaban, visiones de Shikamaru cayendo ante su enemigo, sus hermanos y su villa convertidos en un espectáculo de fuego.

Al amanecer acudió rápidamente al despacho de Gaara algo más arreglada de lo normal, cuando traspasase esa puerta se encontraría con todo el consejo, su futuro marido y sus hermanos. Pero cuando abrió sólo se encontró a un ninja de pie ante Gaara con algunos pergaminos en la mano, firme ante la mirada severa de Gaara. Sin embargo aquella silueta la era tan sumamente familiar…


	30. ¿De Qué me Suenan!

_**¿De Qué me Suenan?**_

Gaara la miró en cuanto atravesó la puerta, sus ojos pasaron del ninja que estaba ante él a su hermana, percibió el miedo que su hermana tenía en los ojos pero no entendía el motivo de tal miedo, pensó que quizás fuese él el que lo alimentaba.

Temari: Oyaho Kazekage-sama, lamento haberle interrumpido.. (tratando de descifrar de quién era la figura que se encontraba de espaldas a ella)

Gaara: no pasa nada Temari (volviendo su mirada al ninja) Hablaremos de esto en otro momento, tengo asuntos urgentes que tratar con mi hermana (levantándose del sillón)

: pero Kazekage-sama, es importante, Godaïme-sama..

Gaara: (cortándole) he dicho que hablaremos más tarde de esto

: hai, como ordene Kazekage-sama (girándose y saliendo del despacho algo contrariado por la actitud de Gaara)

Temari: lo mío podía haber esperado Gaara, sabes que la alianza con Konoha es de las cosas que están permitiendo la mejora de la villa

Gaara: (acercándose) lo se, pero hace demasiado tiempo que no te veo Temari, y me preocupa ese miedo que te atenaza...

Temari: (mirándolo algo sorprendida a pesar de saber que Gaara se daría plena cuenta de su miedo) kumenasae, pero mi miedo no es tan grande como para que desatiendas tus deberes por mi onni-chan (dedicándole una tierna sonrisa y abrazándose a su hermano a la par que le revolvía un poco el pelo)

Gaara: (sonriendo placidamente ante la sensación de encontrarse en brazos de su hermana, era algo que le calmaba enormemente, separándose ligeramente de ella) ¿Y bien? De que trata tu miedo..

Temari: el matrimonio.. Tengo miedo del hombre con quien habré de permanecer hasta que uno de los dos muera, miedo a abandonar la única vida que he conocido, a estar lejos de ti y Kankurô, a no volver a ver las tormentas del desierto...

Gaara: (relajando la expresión) El hombre que he escogido creo que será de tu agrado, a pesar de mi opinión poco grata sobre él creo que es el más apropiado a fin de cuentas consiguió que obtuviese una afición más relajante que matarte a pelear con todo el mundo.. Sin embargo estamos teniendo algunos problemillas al respecto, esa es la razón de que el ninja de antes... Kotetsu, estuviese aquí, tratamos de llegar a un acuerdo..

Temari: (sin caer de que le sonaba ese nombre) ¿Debí haber esperado hasta más tarde?

Gaara: no, mi prioridad sois tú y Kankurô, luego trataré lo demás, y por ahora lo único que tengo es tu boda y ahí el punto fundamental es conseguir que mi hermana sonría como antes con el hombre que he escogido

Temari: Arigato onni-chan, y... ¿puedo saber de quién se trata?

Gaara: lo siento pero no, ahora ves a ver a Kankurô, dijo que tenías que ir con él para seleccionar los Kimonos y el símbolo que llevaréis

Temari: esta bien, hasta luego Gaara, muchas gracias (volviendo a revolverle el pelo y saliendo del despacho en el mismo instante en que otro ninja penetraba en el despacho)

Toda la villa parecía algo revuelta, había ya varias decoraciones colocadas, otras preparándose y otras tantas seleccionándose. Era como un pequeño estallido en una villa de monotonía y sequedad. Temari no tardó en encontrar a Kankurô, estaba sentado con algunos ninjas más en el bar que más frecuentaban tras una misión.

Temari: Buenos días chicos (abrazando por la espalda a Kankurô)

Kankurô: ¿Temari!

Hiroshi: Buenos días Temari-san, felicidades por lo de la boda

Temari: hai, muchas gracias, ¿cómo os va todo?

Touwa: bien, como siempre, con alguna que otra herida para variar

Temari: si, ya se os nota (fijándose en algunos ligeros vendajes que algunos llevaban) ¿Puedo llevarme a Kankurô?

Kankurô: (se había olvidado por completo de lo de los kimonos) pero Temari, íbamos a tomarnos una ronda de..

Temari: hai, hai Kankurô, luego os pago cena y cuatro rondas de lo que queráis

Hiroshi & Touwa: claro que te lo puedes llevar Temari-san (con una sonrisa cada uno)

Kankurô: uff.. ok, vámonos (levantándose de su sitio y echando a andar calle arriba) bueno, ¿qué quieres?

Temari: nada en especial, pero Gaara me dijo que me querías llevar a mirar Kimonos.. así que bueno, he ido a buscarte

Kankurô: ¿Sabes que no me hace ni pizca de gracia que te cases?

Temari: lo sé, a mi tampoco me hace gracia, tengo bastante miedo a todo esto

Kankurô: supongo.. bueno, al menos el tío no está demasiado mal.. no es que sea muy fuerte pero tanto Gaara como yo creemos que es el mejor para ti

Temari: aunque pregunte no me dirás quien es, ¿verdad?

Kankurô: verdad, aunque puede que te lo cruces por la villa, sobre todo cuando Izumo y Kotetsu no dejan de ir de aquí para allá por toda la villa..

Temari ya no habló más, esos dos nombres.. No conseguía recordar de que le sonaban, pero si que eran de Konoha, el comentario sobre Godaïme los situaba ahí.. pero, ¿quiénes eran?


	31. I Miss You

_**I Miss You**_

Desde su regreso Temari había convertido su típica seriedad en risas y sonrisas, la aldea esta muy alegre por el compromiso de la kunoichi y está respondía. Sus hermanos la notaban peculiarmente extraña, temerosa y deprimida, pero cada vez que tocaban el tema o trataban de encaminarlo ella les sonreía con aquella sonrisa que los transportaba a una tranquilidad inigualable y se les olvidaba el tema. Si, ella trataba de ocultar aquel extraño miedo, bloqueó por completo todo lo que sentía por el joven Nara y evitaba que nadie viese el más ligero aire de tristeza a su alrededor, sin embargo, por las noches, acaba sentada en el sillón que quedaba frente al balcón y observaba las estrellas preguntándose si el joven shinobi habría regresado ya de su misión.

Shikamaru permanecía con su equipo, hablando del estado de la misión, del rumbo que llevaban las cosas, de tanto en tanto miraba el cielo, observaba aquellas estrellas y sonreía para sí, deseaba tanto volver a verla y rodearla con los brazos en un tierno abrazo mientras se besaban.. Jamás le había importado de tal modo una mujer, y ahora allí estaba, perdiendo la concentración por una… Enseguida su mente volaba a los recuerdos, a esos momentos de cuando la conoció, como sus ojos iban cambiando. No sabía como una mujer tan problemática había acabado importándole tanto. Aquello le recordaba a sus padres, su madre era poco menos problemática que Temari y su padre la amaba por encima de todo por lo que siempre la obedecía sin rechistar, e, irónicamente, él había acabado haciendo lo mismo con Temari, cada vez que estaban juntos obedecía sin chistar.

La noche cubría sus respectivos puntos de mira, ambos pensaban en el otro con fuerza como si de tal forma estuviesen al lado del otro. Sin embargo Shikamaru tenía ventaja, podía distraerse mejor con lo de su misión, por el contrario ella se la pasaba viendo kimonos, decoraciones, menús… Por otra parte Temari acaba exhausta de mantenerse aparente feliz y de estar de aquí para allí, cuando no la paraban a hablar en un lado la paraban en otro por lo que apenas si le daba tiempo a dormir un rato y tratar de desconectar de aquel infierno al que acabaría por sucumbir.

Ambos observaban sus respectivas imágenes del estrellado cielo que los cubría, el viento era para ambos suave, como un brazo que los rodeaba para darles su apoyo, ambos suspiraron a la par sin saberlo y se recostaron para conciliar su profundo sueño que acabaría con otro largo día trabajo agotador e inaguantable. Pero de alguna extraña manera ambos tenían la sensación de que posiblemente el día que les esperaba a la mañana siguiente sería peculiarmente esperado y, en cierto modo, imprevisible.

El cielo de la mañana se introducía temeroso en la oscuridad del sueño, poco a poco empieza a haber algún que otro movimiento perezoso, los ojos se abren y se cierran dormilones acostumbrándose a la luz que invade ese territorio oscuro. Los brazos se estiran activando algo más rápido el cuerpo que empieza a desperezarse haciéndose a la idea de la ducha fría que llegaría a continuación y el desayuno a lo grande que tomaría tras él. La posterior partida hacia un sol ajusticiador que se lleva el frescor de la noche mientras cruzas mecánicamente todo el trayecto que te lleva a tu destino y de repente, algo te saca de tu ensimismamiento, el chocar con otra persona de cuya presencia no te habías percatado hasta que chocas, la vista busca a esa persona con rapidez mientras sueltas una sarta de injurias cuando, casi sin creértelo, te encuentras a la persona con la que chocaste, la única persona con quien menos esperarías chocarte.

Temari: ¿Vago incluso para mirar por dónde vas Shika? (con su sonrisa de siempre)

Shikamaru: eh? ¡Temari! Tsk.. mendokusai… gomen Temari.. andaba un tanto ensimismado…

Temari: si, ya lo noté, ¿venías a ver a Gaara?

Shikamaru: ¿eh? Si, algo así…

Temari: ok, pasa tú entonces

Shikamaru: hai.. etto… ¿Cómo te va todo?

Temari: bueno… ya ves cómo esta la villa de revuelta, ¿no? Tengo bastante trabajo… (evitando tener que mirarle directamente así que se centraba en un punto perdido de su chaleco)

Shikamaru: si… bueno.. pues entro…

Temari: hai.. (dándole la espalda para dirigirse hacia la biblioteca del kage)

Shikamaru: (abrazándola por la cintura con sus labios muy cerca de la oreja de ella) te extraño Temari… (dándole algún que otro beso mariposa por el cuello, la nuca, el hombro..)

Temari: … Shikamaru… onegai… para… (liberándose de los brazos y caricias del Nara) ahora yo… no puedo…

Gaara: (asomándose a la puerta del despacho) ¡Oh! Pasa Shikamaru, Temari, dejamos para más tarde nuestra charla. Adelante Shikamaru

Shikamaru: si.. (internándose en el despacho de Gaara cerrándose la puerta tras una mirada de éste a su hermana)

Temari: (contemplando la puerta cerrada) gomen…


	32. Momentos de Casualidad

_**Echándote de Menos**_

Temari había permanecido en los bancos esperando que la reunión con el shinobi acabase para poder hablar con su hermano, en su interior un torbellino de interrogantes la atenazaban, en el mismo momento en que se chocaron supo que era él y en otras circunstancias le hubiese besado sin ningún pudor, pero ahora todo era tan diferente, podía oír algunos gritos por parte de su hermano, oía también al Nara elevar el tono, al parecer estaban discutiendo sobre algo realmente importante, nunca había oído la voz de Gaara tan alta y aún menos la del Nara, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era no inmiscuirse e interrumpirles, pero si les dejaba continuar acabarían alertando a media villa y más de un jounin acabaría irrumpiendo en el despacho por lo cual Temari respiró profundamente y sin previo aviso entró en el despacho sintiéndose diminuta ante la mirada de odio que le lanzó su hermano.

Gaara: ¡TEMARI! ¡DIJE QUE ESPERASES!

Shikamaru: (se había callado de inmediato al verla entrar)

Temari: hai, se bien lo que dijiste Kazekage-sama, pero como ambos sigáis gritando de tal modo acabarán por venir varios jounin si no viene hasta su propia guardia Kazekage-sama (manteniendo la cabeza ligeramente inclinado y las manos sobre el regazo)

Kazekage: ¡ESTO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!

Temari: (tratando de reprimirse la ira que empezaba a acumularse) gomenne Kazekage-sama, pero si este shinobi acaba en las celdas acabarán igual sus dos compañeros y eso puedo acarrear la violación de la alianza entre Sunagakure y Konoha provocando otra nueva guerra y no estamos preparados para afrontar una cuando la mitad de nuestros ninjas están en las fronteras

Gaara: (empezando a bajar el tono de voz) Sal fuera Temari, espera a que acabe

Temari: (levantando la mirada enfrentándose a la de su hermano) lo haré cuando te tranquilices Gaara

Gaara: (suspirando) de acuerdo Temari, retiraos los dos, no hablaré con nadie hoy… dejadme tranquilo un rato…

Temari: hai.. (dejando a Shikamaru salir antes el cual ya andaba quejándose de dolor de cabeza) onni-chan, ves a casa, y no te estoy dando una idea, cuando vaya esta noche quiero verte allí (saliendo de la sala)

Gaara: (observó a la mayor y sonrió escuetamente) arigato onne-san...

Temari: (cerrando la puerta tras de si) ¿Quieres que te pida una aspirina?

Shikamaru: onegai..

Temari: (pidiendo a la secretaria que le trajese un vaso de agua y una aspirina) no pensaba que un par de gritos te produciesen dolor de cabeza Shika, te estas volviendo muy blando (sonriendo levemente)

Shikamaru: bueno, y no lo suelen hacer, recuerda que tengo a Ino en el equipo y anda todo el día peleando por cualquier cosa… es sólo que por la noche no pude dormir y de beuna mañana tener bronca con tu hermano…

Temari: si ya se… es raro que Gaara se altere de tal modo (esperando que se bebiese el agua con la aspirina que la secretaria le había entregado y caminando lentamente por el pasillo) Últimamente Gaara anda demasiado ocupado y no permite que nadie le ayude, creo que algunas veces Kankurô se ha colado para liberarle de trabajo y cuando se entera casi mata a Kankurô (diciéndolo mientras soltaba una leve risita que produjo que el Nara sonriese como un idiota)

Shikamaru: menos mal… pensaba que ya se me había olvidado tu forma de reír (adelantándola cuando ella se quedó unos instantes quieta en el sitio) ¿Ya le conoces?

Temari: ¿Eh? No, aún no (observando al moreno melancólica)

Shikamaru: vaya… espero que te trate como te mereces

Temari: (alcanzándole y quedando a su altura) ¿Y cómo se supone pues que es eso?

En su paseo semi-mudo, y una conversación banal habían acabado en un ala de la casa del kazekage que servía como trastero para guardar antiguos trastos y papeles, nadie transitaba ya esa zona de la casa, la vigilaban, si, pero no había nada allí que necesitase vigilancia. Temari se había dado cuanta de ello demasiado tarde, cuando las miradas de ambos se entrelazaron tras otra tonta broma sobre la Godaïme de Konoha, el silencio se había hecho de nuevo rodeándolos, como si fuese un lazo que los atase acercándolos poco a poco al otro. Temari podía sentir ya la respiración del Nara rozando sus labios, no podía creerlo, volvía a tenerlo tan cerca, su pelo sobre los hombros y su mirada la atraían a acercarse por si misma acortando la distancia; él no podía creer que pudiese tenerla de nuevo tan cerca, sus labios tan dulces y atrayentes estaban levemente entreabiertos sus ojos brillaban como aquella vez en que fueron interrumpidos… Ambos no lo pensaron más y juntaron sus labios con pasión expresándose el uno al otro lo que se habían añorado.

Ambos sabían que debían separarse, que lo que estaban haciendo no podía ser, sin embargo lo que sentían era más fuerte que su mente. en escasos segundo el Nara empezaba a repartir incontables besos mariposa por el cuello de la rubio mientras poco a poco iba a haciéndose camino hacia su hombro dejándolo al descubierto, Temari se dejaba hacer mientras soltaba algún suspiro y enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él incitándole a que no dejase de otorgarle esa sensación.

Shikamaru: (esperándose levemente de esos dulces labios) Temari… esto…

Temari: (observando al chico directamente a los ojos) Shikamaru si he de separarme de ti antes quiero haberte entregado todo, voy a casarme con un hombre que no conozco y habré de vivir a su lado

Shikamaru vio seguridad en los ojos de la chica y no pensó en nada más, volvió a besarla con mayor desesperación saboreando sus labios con deleite. Ella se dejaba complaciente mientras empezaba a desprenderle del chaleco y el jersey negro, él desataba el obi e introducía sus manos bajo la tela del yukata acariciando la piel de la chica por encima de unas mallas ya no tan cómodas para la kunoichi. Sus respiraciones habían empezado a ser más aceleradas, Shikamaru había conseguido desprenderla de esas malditas mallas redes y ahora se dedicaba a mimar cada milímetro de piel de la kunoichi, ella trataba de no hacer ruido alguno sin embargo no podía evitar que algún que otro gemido saliese de sus labios instando al shinobi a dedicar una atención más escrupulosa a ciertas zonas. Temari ya no podía aguantar más y decidió realizar ese mismo examen exhaustivo al joven Nara, este se dejo hacer mientras seguía con algunas atenciones para ella. Ambos no podían esperar más, Temari se posicionó encima de él y se auto penetró mientras soltaba un gemido algo más fuerte que todos los anteriores al tiempo que ambos cerraban con fuerza los ojos ante esa nueva sensación, tras unos segundos en que Shikamaru permitió que se acostumbrase a su intromisión empezaron a moverse acompasadamente sin cesar en caricias y besos.

Un alma solitaria había terminado por esa zona de la residencia del Kazekage, y atraído por los ruidos acabó siendo testigo de la escena, observó unos segundos y desapareció como alma que lleva al diablo. Los dos amantes ajenos a ello culminaron a la vez ahogando un grito en los labios del otro.


	33. Cumpleaños Lleno de Amor

_**Cumpleaños Lleno de Amor**_

El sol ya se ponía cuando Gaara llegó a la casa de su hermana, Kankurô fue quien le abrió la puerta desmaquillado con un yukata de tono beige de andar por casa, antes de que Gaara dijese un "Oyasumi", Kankurô lo había cogido en volandas a modo nupcial y llevado al baño, no le permitió salir de allí hasta que Gaara se duchó y cambió sus atuendos por un yukata en un tono cobrizo de andar por casa. Gaara no protestó sabía que por mucho que lo hiciera en casa de su hermana él era el pequeño y a menos que lo creyesen necesario l mimarían como su hermanito pequeño que era, había veces que algo agobiante, pero él se dejaba, ese cariño le extasiaba y le creaba una profunda paz interna; además, hacia demasiado tiempo que los hermanos no se juntaban así que no se inmuto demasiado por el recibimiento. Cuando paso a la cocina, una vez Kankurô se había ido a ver un poco la TV, se encontró con su hermana con el pelo recogido con una pinza cayéndole un poco por la cara y arropada en un hermoso yukata en tono violeta, estaba preparando la cena, el plato favorito de cada uno de sus hermanos en una cantidad abundante, pero sin pasarse, las raciones justas que sabía solía comer cada uno, ella al sentirlo se giró y le sonrió dándole unas buenas noches, tenía las manos ocupadas en la preparación de una salsa por lo que no se acercó a abrazarle pero si para depositar un par de besos en la frente del menor, Gaara sonrió como un niño pequeño, actos tan pequeños como esos le hacían sentirse miembro de una familia.

Temari les indicó que podían sentarse ya a la mesa y sirvió a cada uno su cena, ambos hermanos dieron gracias por la cena y se lanzaron hambrientos a degustar sus respectivas cenas, mientras cenaban ninguna palabra surcó la mesa excepto pidiendo algo de agua o un trozo de pan. Una vez acabaron esperaron que Temari retirase los platos t trajese el postre, sin embargo cuando Temari iba a regresar de la cocina con el postre la luz se fue de golpe, Gaara se alteró y se puso rápidamente a la defensiva, sin embargo, unas tenues luces hicieron que mirase hacia ese punto, vislumbró un poco a Temari y a su lado a Kankurô, llevaban algo en la manos, Temari depositó las lucecitas frente a Gaara pudiendo percibir este de que e trataba, una tarta, era peculiar, exclusiva para él, en la parte superior de la tarta distinguió el dibujo de la cara de sus dos hermanos en la zona superior y un poco más abajo entre ambos la cara de Gaara y en los espacios vacíos un "Happy Birthday Onni-chan"; Gaara levantó la mirada hacia sus dos hermanos y vio como Kankurô depositaba algunos regalos en la mesa cerca de la tarta. Temari se puso tras su hermano y le tiró delicadamente de las orejas para al acabar revolverle el pelo, Kankurô por el contrario agarro a su hermano pequeño por los brazos levantándolo del suelo con una amplia sonrisa mientras le daba un "Feliz Cumpleaños Gaara". Gaara notaba como el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas, Temari dio la luz y pudo distinguir el variado envoltorio de los regalos que tenía ante él y ver más claramente la tarta, un tipo de algodón dulce invención de su hermana para poder realizarlo a modo de tarta. Gaara no podía sentirse más avergonzado, ni siquiera se acordaba de que era su cumpleaños, sin embargo ellos habían recordado esa fecha y montado todo eso…

Kankurô le instó a que soplara las velas antes de que las velas acabasen por estropear la tarta y al hacerlo aparecieron tres mini algodones de azúcar de sabores variados para el joven Kazekage. Temari reía de la expresión avergonzada que tenía su hermano. Hacia demasiado que los tres no se juntaban y esa reunión estaba resultando muy divertida. Antes de comenzar a comerse el postre Gaara abrió los regalos, había uno muy pequeño, una cajita de terciopelo rojo, Gaara la cogió intrigado y lo abrió, en su interior pudo ver un anillo con una piedra granate incrustada, inscrito en el interior se podía leer "Siempre juntos", sus hermanos le indicaron que se lo colocase en el índice de la mano derecha, fue cuando vio los anillos respectivos que llevaban sus hermanos, idénticos al suyo pero con color diferente; abrió el siguiente y se encontró con la foto que se habían hecho el día de su nombramiento como Kazekage, no llevaba la ropa de Kage, pero si la que solía llevar debajo de la túnica blanca, los tres salían sonrientes, Kankurô con una mano sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo y Temari dándole un beso en la mejilla. En el dorso de esa foto vio algo que no recordaba, vio a una niña pequeña con cuatro coletitas y una capa morada con un bebé arropado en una mantas rojizas junto a un niño algo menor que ella con una capa marrón, miró profundamente la foto, no podía creer lo que veía en esa foto, jamás la había visto, vio la fecha escrita abajo a la izquierda, casi medio año desde que nació, ya tenía un pequeñas ojeras en la foto, pero sonreía tranquilo en brazos de su hermana la cual mostraba una sonrisa amplísima donde se veía que le faltaban un par de dientes y su hermano también sonriendo de oreja a oreja con una tirita en la mejilla.

El joven Kazekage tenía unas lágrimas contenidas en los ojos, sus hermanos lo miraban también conteniendo unas lagrimas de felicidad, finalmente Gaara acabó dejando caer unas lágrimas por sus mejillas casi a la par que los brazos de su hermana lo rodeaban dejando que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro.

Gaara sentía que en verdad todo aquel tiempo antes de conocer a Naruto realmente no había llegado a estar solo. Si es cierto que sus hermanos siempre lo habían evitado por miedo, pero al mismo tiempo habían tratado de mantenerlo a salvo de los continuos intentos de matarle por parte de su padre. Que cuando formaran equipo en su interior se había sentido feliz de estar junto a sus hermanos, que durante el examen ambos lo habían tratado un poco como su hermano preocupándose por él, siempre había pensado que había sido por ser el As de Sunagakure, sin embargo recordó como ambos trataron de sacarlo de allí cuando el ataque comenzó, como Kankurô se quedó rezagado para darles tiempo a él y Temari de poner mayor distancia entre ellos y Konoha, de cómo había tratado Temari de evitar que se enfrentase a Sasuke y de cómo la trató, de cómo fueron a recogerlo cuando quedó para el arrastre tras enfrentarse al Uzumaki… Unas lágrimas más profundas se derramaron por su cara, Kankurô le observó y se las secó. Gaara le miró y vio ternura en sus ojos la misma que en tiempos luchaba contra el miedo al igual que su hermana…

Gaara se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y tras mirarlos unos segundos salió de la casa, ambos hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos pero sabían que no debían seguirle esa noche.


	34. Sorpresas

_**Sorpresas**_

El sol despuntaba perezoso sobre la muralla que protegía la aldea, el silencio era dueño de la aldea, pero no por que sus habitantes siguiesen dormidos, al contrario, la aldea al completo se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia el edificio del Kazekage, todos tratando de ser lo más silenciosos posible para que su pequeño jinchuuriki no se diera cuenta. Sin embargo tal y como iban aproximándose se daban cuenta, en el bacón del despacho del Kazekage si vislumbraba la silueta de éste, sus hermanos, los aliados de Konoha y el Consejo. Todos estaban algo deprimidos por haber sido encontrados por el joven Kazekage que observaba la aldea con gesto solemne, pero que menos fue la sorpresa cuando los más pequeños de la aldea empezaron a gritar, primeramente había sido uno sólo y poco a poco los demás se fueron uniendo de igual forma el resto habitantes de la aldea.

Gaara abrió los ojos de par en par al entender que aclamaban con tanto ímpetu, sus hermanos colocaron una mano en sus hombros y sonrieron avanzando un paso hacia delante quedando a la altura del menor. El apogeo que había abajo era increíble, toda la aldea tiraba pétalos de Anemone roja y cuanto más se oyó el clamor cuando Gaara entrecerró un poco los ojos dedicando una tierna sonrisa a su aldea. Su vida había cambiado mucho en todo ese tiempo y estaba agradecido de esa cambio.

Los de Konoha observaban solemnemente al Kazekage y sus hermanos, el Consejo observaba algo irritado la escena y lo más ancianos se quejaban del bullicio que se estaba formando. Gaara volvió a poner esa cara serena que le caracterizaba y con un solo gesto hizo que todos callasen expectantes a las acciones del joven.

Gaara: Arigato, pero hoy quisiera pediros algo muy importante para mí. Es una decisión que quizás no agrade a todos pero espero aceptéis..

Temari observó a su hermano extrañada, no sabía que pretendía ahora Gaara, se estaba saliendo de lo acordado. El Consejo murmuraba por lo bajo, Izumo y Kotetsu observaban al Kazekage con solemnidad, era difícil encontrar a alguien de su edad tan capacitado para el puesto y que se lo tomase tan en serio. Shikamaru había bajado su mirada de las nubes y observaba un punto cercano a Gaara, y Kankurô, observaba el revuelo que se había formado abajo por las palabras del Kazekage.

Ante la expectación que se formó Gaara retrocedió unos pasos hasta llegar a los ninjas de Konoha, los tres ninjas le observaron sin saber que tramaba el joven y, antes de darse cuenta, uno de ellos era agarrado por la muñeca y llevado hacia la baranda desde dónde toda la aldea podía verle bien.

La expectación tenía a todos con el corazón en el puño. El Kazekage se situó en su lugar original y alzando la mano por la que tenía cogido al ninja, espero unos segundos y luego se situó entre el ninja y su hermana.

Gaara: Hoy, se decide el enlace por el cual estamos de celebración en la aldea. El hombre a quién entregaré la vida y la sonrisa de mi hermana, la esperanza de una fuerte alianza (agarrando las manos de ambos y haciendo que se las cogieran ago ruborizados ambos). Hoy queda oficialmente proclamado el amor entre ambos.. (soltándoles y dando un paso hacia atrás dejando a la pareja ante toda la aldea, ambos fuertemente ruborizados)


	35. La Guía del Corazón

_**La Guía del Corazón**_

Temari estaba petrificada observando a aquel que tenía cogido de las manos sin entender que pasaba allí, su pareja la observaba algo ruborizado más que por ser ella, por las palabras del Kazekage. Temari giró el rostro hasta observar a su moreno quién la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y los puños cerrados fuerte conteniendo la rabia. Temari paso a observar a la multitud que gritaba emocionada, de ahí a Kankurô que los observaba sonriente y Gaara... Gaara los miraba impasible, Temari sintió su mundo desaparecer en ese mismísimo instante, perdió de vista lo que la rodeaba, olvidó dónde se encontraba, lo único que hizo fue soltarse rápidamente de su acompañante.

Notó su cuerpo vencerse por la gravedad y caer hacia delante sin poder oponerse a la caída y sin embargo no llegó a alcanzar suelo, cierto que cayó, pero cayó sobre el cuerpo de su moreno, el único que había reaccionado a tiempo para frenar la caída, sin embargo ella no lo notó, su mente ya no reaccionaba, su cuerpo le había indicado que había caído sobre algo cálido pero no acertaba a más.

Despertó en una de las salas de curación que había en la residencia del Kazekage, oía a sus hermanos discutir, a los del consejo protestar y quiso mantener los ojos cerrados para olvidar lo que su hermano había dicho anteriormente. Pero una voz conocida dio el aviso de que ya había despertado y no le quedó otro remedio que abrir los ojos e incorporarse.

Sus hermanos se situaron a ambos lados de la cama observándola con interés, como si quisieran averiguar así si su hermana estaba en perfectas condiciones. Ella evitaba observar a ninguno de los dos a los ojos, sobre todo al menos, sentía que si lo hacía le odiaría y no quería odiar al menor así que, ante todo, evitaba mirar a los ojos de sus dos hermanos. Aquel que Gaara había presentado a la aldea se encontraba sentado a los pies de la cama observándola con dulzura. Temari pudo observar que allí se encontraban todos los que anteriormente habían ocupado el balcón menos uno.

Temari sólo escuchaba las voces de fondo, su mirada buscaba a alguien que no se hallaba en esa habitación, en su interior un odio repentino iba incrementando considerablemente, apoyando firmemente las manos para usarlas como impulsó, dio una voltereta hacia atrás y se escabulló por una de las ventanas de la sala.

Sabía que iba a ser así, se había concienciado para algo así y sin embargo, evadía aquello, no podía evitarlo, su corazón buscaba a otra persona, tanto si su mente y su cuerpo decidían lo contrario su corazón guiaba en esos momentos a su persona. Y por fin lo vislumbro, en el tejado del apartamento de ella, tumbado observando las pocas nubes que surcaban el cielo.

Su vista se nublaba de nuevo, en el momento que fue a gritar su nombre una mano obstruyo cualquier sonido, su cuerpo retenido por unos brazos fuertes. Sus armas se habían quedado junto a sus hermanos, y su fuerza no había sido recuperada por lo que fácilmente cedió a su captor.


	36. Perdida

_**Perdida**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, trató de moverse y notó que estaba atada, trato de hablar y supo que estaba amordazada. Su mente la llevo a esos brazos que la retuvieron antes de caer cuando vislumbro al Nara. Poco a poco entrelazo los cabos, secuestrada por algún hombre, supuso que sería hombre ya que esa potencia en los brazos no la suelen tener las mujeres. Algo en el aire del lugar en que la habían encerrado le resultaba familiar, un ligero aroma a lirios. Podría haber desecho con un simple jutsu aquellas cuerdas que la retenían, podría haber salido de aquel lugar sin que nadie se percibiese de ello, sin embargo no podía, su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado exhausto, su mente muy confusa, en esos instantes no era ella misma, su vitalidad y energía había desaparecido rotundamente, sentía que si la habían secuestrado era mejor que tener que casarse con aquel moreno por el cual sólo sentía simpatía. Y así, cediendo rememorando lo sucedido, volvió a abandonarse al cansancio.

Despertó de nuevo notando sus ojos cegados por una venda, su cuerpo estaba siendo trasladado, quien fue que la llevaba se movía deprisa tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible entre Sunagakure y su destino. Temari ya no entendía, ni siquiera se molestaba en entender nada, ya se había abandonado a sí misma. Su mente rememoraba los momentos junto al Nara, las cenas con sus hermanos... No, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar a sus recuerdos, no iba a tolerar algo así, las energías de la kunoichi regresaban a ella.

Quizás su cuerpo estuviese débil, puede que su cuerpo estuviese agotado, pero ella dio una patada en el torso de su portador con la suficiente fuerza como para conseguir alejarse un poco y caer al suelo, antes de que su portador pudiese reaccionar ella ya había anulado las cuerdas y había liberado su vista y sus labios de las vendas que los obstruían. No espero, desató el obi del yukata y lo deslizó desprendiéndose de este, su cuerpo sólo cubierto por las ropas interiores y sus mallas, armado de algunos kunais que gracilmente empuño abalanzándose con su portador, más, éste, no era sino un bunshin de agua que se desvanecía por las arenas.

Observaba la zona intranquila, no conocía muy bien aquella zona del desierto, pero sabía que no muy lejos de allí debía de haber un puesto fronterizo de protección. Agarró el obi turquesa y cortándolo en dos mitades iguales se lo acomodó, una parte envolvía su torso fuertemente y la otra mitad la envolvía por las caderas. El calor en aquel lugar era soporífero, la falta de alimento o bebida convertía ese lugar en un puro infierno a pesar de, desde niña, haber sobrevivido infinidad de ocasiones a esas mismas características, modificando que, en esta ocasión se encontraba desarmada, con apenas diez kunais y cinco shurikens, su chackra mermado y su cuerpo extenuado. A lo sumo, podría aguantar a llegar al puesto fronterizo sino se producía una tormenta de arena, algo que seguramente ocurriría, y que el puesto no estuviese demasiado lejos de aquel punto.


	37. Desolada

_**Desolada**_

Miraba su horizonte y sólo podía alcanzar a ver un mar infinito de arena ante ella, miraba tras ella y la misma imagen, a sus lados había más de lo mismo. No podía orientarse en semejante lugar, nunca había salido sin sus abanicos de Sunagakure, y ahora sin ellos parecía una niña perdida. Su mente calibraba las posibilidades que tenía de llegar a algún lugar habitado, algo que no se daba precisamente en el desierto, a lo sumo podría encontrarse con alguna caravana, pero no estaban en época de traslado de caravanas por lo que sería muy difícil toparse con alguna.

El sol mantenía su constancia, la arena quemaba bajo las sandalias, el sol quemaba donde daba y la ropa empezaba a molestar, pero, si se la quitaba sería aún peor que llevarla, así que aguantó con ella a pesar de llevarla pegada al cuerpo por el sudor. Por fin, un poco en la lejanía, localizo uno de los cinco oasis que caracterizaban aquel desierto, si los cinco puntos se entrelazaban daban la localización exacta de Sunagakure, era algo difícil sobrevivir sabiendo que el modo de ser localizados era tan sencillo, pero por suerte de los cinco oasis solo tres permanecían en activo debido a que llevaba varios años sin llover en cantidad suficiente para que estos se recuperasen.

Aquel lugar no era precisamente el paraíso, hacía el mismo calor que fuera de la empobrecida sombra dada por un pequeño grupo de palmeras, el agua estaba relativamente fresca, pero aquello era mejor que nada, al menos tendría agua y algo que llevarse a la boca y con que curarse los labios partidos y conseguir un bálsamo para su cuerpo quemado por el sol.

Mientras, en Sunagakure ninguna alarma había sonado, nadie la buscaba pues sabían que si había salido así de la estancia por mucho que tratasen de hablar con ella sería algo complicado de conseguir, el carácter de Temari la había hecho famosa por atacar a quién tratase de hablar con ella cuando estaba cabreada. El día en Sunagakure continuaba entre nuevos cuchicheos entre sus habitantes, nuevas preguntas con respuestas figuradas.


	38. La Alerta de mi Corazón

_**La Alerta de mi Corazón**_

Observaba aquel cielo que advertía de una tormenta, pero hacía ya tiempo que la tormenta habitaba en su interior, desde que la había conocido una pequeña tormenta le inundaba el corazón encontrando la calma cuando compartía algo de tiempo a su lado. Desde el principio él ya sabía lo que sentía, que la persona con la cual combatiría su vida, desde que la conoció supo que u vida soñada jamás sería como la había soñado, al contrario, cada día estaría lleno de algo diferente rompiendo su esquemática monotonía, quería entregarle lo que su padre le entrego una vez cuando era pequeño. Pero ya no podría ser, la tormenta de su interior se revolvía con furia produciéndole una fuerte jaqueca.

Mientras observaba aquellas pocas nubes algo en su corazón dio un vuelco y se levantó rápidamente a mirar un punto de la aldea, algo en su interior le indicaba que algo iba demasiado mal, pero quiso ignorar esa alerta interior pues podría significar que aún se negaba a renunciar a ella.

Trato de ignorar lo máximo posible esa sensación, iría a verla y le daría la enhorabuena por su casamiento, tras eso, la olvidaría, trataba de auto convencerse que todo aquello no había sido producto de que la amase, sino simple instinto de hombres. Sabía que aquello era lo peor que podía pensar pero era lo único que aliviaba su corazón en esos instantes en que sabía que ya no podría recuperarla por más que tratase de hacerlo.

Una voz conocida le alertó, pidiéndole ayuda para localizar a una persona, no se lo pensó dos veces y fue a ayudarle, cualquier cosa por salir de aquella aldea y dejar de pensar en ella lo más posible y evitarle un poco de tortura a su corazón. Al parecer había perdido a una kunoichi por el desierto, le había tomado por secuestrador y le atacó internándose sola en las arenas infinitas de ese extenso desierto.

Pocos lugares habría donde localizarla y serían los primeros en que buscarían, después vendría el peinado completo del desierto, pero ahí precisarían de la completa ayuda de Sunagakure.


	39. Desierto

_**Desierto**_

No era necesario ser muy inteligente para saber que sin alimento suficiente y agua se puede morir, pero si sólo tienes agua y estas perdido en un desierto donde las temperaturas pueden alcanzar varios grados bajo cero es de lógica que no se puede sobrevivir más de una semana. Temari tenía esas ideas claras y preparaba una calabaza de mano para llevara algo de agua en la búsqueda de la aldea, no podía permanecer en un lugar tan evidente, en la aldea seguramente nadie se habría percatado de su ausencia y en caso de que se hubiesen percatado quizás fuese hace unas pocas horas, por lo que el tiempo iba en su contra, no alcanzaría la villa sin su abanico para usar las ondas de aire, pero si no se movía sería peor que haberse perdido, el desierto es mucho más peligroso de lo que la gente puede llegar a imaginarse, las inmensidades de arena, las continuas tormentas de arena, las bandas de asaltantes, etc. debía tratar de moverse con rapidez, orientarse mediante las estrellas apenas distinguibles debido a la arena que su propio Elemento elevaba al cielo ocultándolo. La suerte ya había sido echada, ella hacia tiempo que jugo su última carta y no tenía as alguno con el cual ganar, su destino había sido ya decidido, si conseguía regresar con vida sería entregada a uno de los compañeros de Shikamaru, si no lo hacía seguramente acabaría formando parte del desierto de uno u otro modo la felicidad no formaba parte de su destino, jamás había formado parte en su vida, pequeños roces con ella y nada más, meras ilusiones que jamás se harían realidad.

Caminaba con la mirada puesta en un punto perdido en la arena, un punto cuya posición era indefinible pues todos eran iguales simplemente se marco la fijación de avanzar en línea "recta" como mínimo alcanzaría alguna zona de observación de los cuerpos Anbu. Solo llegar, si lograba llegar quizás pudiese verle unos segundos antes de desvanecerse en un torbellino de infiernos.

En otra zona del desierto dos shinobis trataban de localizar cualquier pertenencia de la kunoichi, el moreno no sabía de la identidad de la chica ni parecía estar muy centrado en ello, lo único que hacia era echarle una mano a un compañero y eso, era demasiado problemático para él. Sin embargo el rubio creaba bunshin sin control con la intención de barrer la zona para localizarla, pero el desierto es algo demasiado complicado para que una persona ajena a él pueda comprender una mínima parte de su complejidad. En ese desierto bunshin y técnicas del estilo son inútiles, las tormentas se encargan de aniquilarlas desapareciendo rastro de la existencia de estas, las señalizaciones son ocultadas por los innumerables granos de arena de diferente tonalidad que lo componen. Para esos dos shinobis localizar a la kunoichi sería más complicado que localizar una aguja en un pajar.


	40. Las Cosas se Complican

_**Las Cosas se Complican**_

Las cosas no iban bien para los dos shinobis pues no sabían moverse por el desierto, tropezaban cada poco o caían rodando por las dunas. El rubio no dejaba de quejarse del calor que hacia, y el moreno no dejaba de decir que todo eso era muy problemático para él, más que remedio le quedaba que ayudar al rubio a localizar a la kunoichi, si por su culpa una habitante de Sunagakure moría podía darse una situación de ofensiva entre Konoha y Sunagakure.

Para ellas las cosas iban poco mejor que para ellos, trastabillaba y había terminado perdiendo las sandalias por lo que la ardiente arena le quemaba las plantas de los pies provocando ligeras sensaciones de mareo por lo excesivo del calor. Sin embargo algo en su suerte dio un pequeño giro, localizar un pequeño equipo de genin junto a su profesor, pero lo más que pudo hacer antes de desplomarse y quedar semioculta por la arena fue arrojar un kunai cerca de ellos para que se percatasen de la presencia y la dirección de origen del kunai además de hacerse un ligero corte tiñendo una pequeña parte de la arena que la ocultaba para que la localizasen, quizás la encontraran o quizás no, eso ahora ya no le importaba.

ellos por fin consiguieron encontrar rastro de vida, pero no iban a poder continuar buscando, de todas formas debían regresar antes de que cayese la noche o ambos acabarían con hipotermia y con suerte aguantarían hasta el día siguiente, pero ninguno confiaba demasiado en sus respectivas suertes, así que, de momento, decidieron que era mejor retirarse y comenzar al día siguiente de nuevo con la expedición.

El equipo había regresado apresuradamente a la aldea, el capitán del equipo llevaba a una kunoichi a la espalda respaldado por el resto de su equipo vigilando si esta hacia movimiento alguno que indicase su conciencia. Sin embargo ella seguía igual que como la encontraron, inconsciente, habían realizado una primera cura cerrándole el corte de la mano para que no perdiese sangre y cubierta con una capa para evitar que las quemaduras del sol se incrementasen.

Los dos shinobis de Konoha regresaron y fueron informados de la localización de una kunoichi por algunos aldeanos de la villa, ninguno la había visto pero sabían que era rubia ya que algunos si habían llegado a ver el color de sus cabellos. Fueron corriendo al hospital de la villa para que el rubio reconociese la identidad de la kunoichi y verificase si es la que ellos buscaban o se traba de otra. Pero cuando quisieron entrar a la sala uno de los médicos dio por respuesta una rotunda negativa.


	41. Decisión de Eternidad

_**Decisión de Eternidad**_

Había un gran revuelo entre los médicos de la aldea, todos iban de un lado a otro y si preguntabas por la rubia recién ingresada evadían dar una contestación excusándose tras las prisas. Sin embargo en una de esas el moreno fue llamado por uno de los médicos ya que había recibido órdenes de que le llevasen a una de las salas del hospital.

El moreno siguió al médico hasta una de las habitaciones y le abrió la puerta para que accediese al interior, una sala a oscuras cuya única luz era la que se colaba por la persiana bajada. Se acercó a la cama sin hacer ruido preguntándose la razón de que se encontrase dentro de esa habitación. Miro con interés a la persona tumbada en la cama y tras reconocerla dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, el cuerpo estaba envuelto en gasas, el rostro semioculto bajo un pañuelo húmedo que cubría su frente, tenía el rostro relajado a pesar de mostrar de vez en cuando una ligera mueca de dolor debido a las quemaduras.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron lentamente acomodándose a la oscuridad del cuarto, enseguida identificó la figura que la observaba de pie a su lado y sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que provocaban en él la perdida de vista de ese mundo, aquella sonrisa que hacia que todo lo problemático de su vida pareciese fácil, esa sonrisa que produjo que se enamorara de una mujer tan problemática como ella.

Él se adelantó unos pasos y deposito un tierno beso en los labios de la kunoichi que sonrió con mayor dulzura haciendo que el corazón del shinobi diese un vuelco. No podía, no podría olvidarla, no podía renunciar a ella por mucho que sus hermanos la hubiesen entregado a otro, ella sólo era para él, simplemente pasaría sus días junto a ella le pesase a quien le pesase. Mientras la observaba ensimismado ella se incorporó ignorando el intenso dolor de las quemaduras para abrazar al shinobi siendo correspondida por un cuidadoso abrazo por parte de él.


	42. Última Frontera

_**Última Frontera**_

Alguien volvía a espiarlos sin que se percatasen, alguien que ya tenía decidido lo que pasaría a continuación, aquel cuya vida junto a Temari sabía que ya había de finalizar. Su corazón estaba algo comprimido por el temor a alejarse de ella sin embargo no mostraría que era así.

Temari recibió el alta al día siguiente, seguía envuelta en gasas y de momento transportada en palanquín para evitar que se expusiese al sol por un tiempo. El Kazekage había dado ordenes que Temari debía ir a agradecer a la Godaïme y presentarse a la familia del moreno elegido, por lo que los de la arena junto a los subordinados de Temari se marcharon a Konoha antes de los festejos con intención de regresar para estos. Durante el trayecto nadie pronunció palabra alguna, el silencio reinaba entre ellos, hacían las paradas necesarias y reemprendían la marcha de modo que en apenas dos días medio ya estaban a menos de un par de kilómetros de Konoha.

Considerando que debían cargar con el palanquín el trayecto resultó extrañamente corto. Antes de entrar a la villa Temari solicitó a uno de sus subordinados que la ayudase, no pensaba entrar en palanquín a la villa, tenía cierto orgullo que no le permitía hacerlo, de todos modos su cuerpo iba perfectamente cubierto de sedas sin dejar resquicio alguno de piel ante el sol. Dos de los compañeros de Konoha desaparecieron nada más cruzaron el portón por lo que el moreno que permaneció se vio en obligación de llevar a Temari a ver a la Godaïme, pues incluso el equipo de ella se había disgregado desvaneciéndose cada integrante por las ajetreadas calles de la villa.

Ambos ninjas iban a la par como ya acostumbraban desde hacía tiempo, sin hablar de nada, pues, especialmente en esa ocasión, el simple hecho de estar tan cerca les asesinaba por dentro. El despacho de la Godaïme se les planteaba como puerta que se cerraría separándolos sin embargo algo les aguardaba tras las puertas del despacho de la Godaïme, aquello que ambos anhelaban a escondidas de los demás.


	43. Los Papeles y El Colgante

_**Los Papeles y El Colgante**_

La Godaïme presentaba una cara seria, ante ella había colocados unos papeles. Con un ademán de la mano les indicó que tomaran asiento, los observo en silencio en unos segundos para acabar pidiéndoles que firmaran los documentos ante ellos, a ella unos indicándole que eran los papeles de empadronamiento y a él los informes de la misión que posteriormente le verificaría. Tras firmarlos el nudo interior de ambos se hizo más apretado. Tsunade seguía demasiado concentrada en sus ideas y, tras indicarla a Temari que fuese a una dirección determinada y a Shikamaru que la conduciese ahí, además de entregarla a Temari una cajita de joyería que ella prefirió no abrir, al menos no en ese momento.

el camino que siguió al despacho de Tsunade hacia la dirección que ésta les había indicado, el silencio fue el principal protagonista, Temari caminaba detrás de Shikamaru mientras éste avanzaba con las manos en los bolsillos. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la dirección indicada, resultó ser el piso de Temari, ella miró la puerta y la abrió con sus llaves sin fijarse en nada, entró y prendió la luz mientras Shikamaru permanecía en la puerta, algo en la entrada le había llamado la atención, la placa que había situada al lado de la puerta sobre el buzón. Temari al notar que no entraba salió a ver que observaba con tanto interés el Nara y se quedó con la misma cara que él. De la placa pasó su mirada al Nara y de éste a la cajita que llevaba aún en la mano, con cierto temor abrió la cajita encontrando en su interior una cadena de plata con un colgante en forma de esfera dividida en dos partes iguales.

Shikamaru observaba as nubes ya que todo aquello le estaba dando un nuevo dolor de cabeza, pero que la kunoichi le agarrara de brazo y le hiciese girar ligeramente le extraño. Pero fue mirarla a la cara y comprender que algo parecía no ir bien.


	44. Relación de un Sueño Feliz

_**Relación de un Sueño Feliz**_

Temari le pidió que le ayudase a colgarse al cuello la cadena con el medallón para, tras ello, depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla. Por fin había entendido a sus hermanos, en su mente se organizaba el por que de tener que firmar aquellos documentos de la Godaïme. Los brazos del Nara se cerraron torno a su cintura acercándola más a él, aquellos que pasaban por la calle se les quedaban un rato mirando para continuar luego su trayectoria haciendo breves paradas para cotillear sobre lo que habían visto.

Alguien se acercó a ellos por detrás dándoles un pequeño susto, principalmente al joven Nara pues quien menos quería tener encima de él en esos instantes era a su Padre. Temari simplemente giró para observarlo tratando de hacerlo como siempre, con indiferencia, sin embargo la amplia sonrisa que surcaba el rostro de Shikato les dio a entender que él ya sabía de todo aquello, toda la puñetera villa sabía de lo planeado.

Fueron obligados a ir a la casa de los padres de Shikamaru, ya que deseaban compartir la primera comida desde el regreso de su hijo con ambos ninjas. Shikamaru fue la primera vez que pudo observar nerviosa a temari, un nerviosismo que hizo que tardase un tiempo en entrar a la casa. Todo estaba girando demasiado rápido para ambos, la madre de Shikamaru hablaba y hablaba feliz a Temari, la cual, estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que le decía sin demasiado éxito.

Por primera vez se encontraba siendo miembro de una familia y eso la mantenía descolocada, que Shikamaru la atendiese llenándola de besos cada vez que quedaban a solas la alteraba aún más, conocer al clan al completa fue ya superior a ella por lo que por la noche regresaron bastante pronto al apartamento que ahora era de ambos. Quedaron unos segundos antes de entrar observando la placa "Nara Shikamaru y Nara Temari", sonrieron y se besaron de nuevo llevándoles a realizar aquella danza que sólo ellos conocían.

Con las primeras luces del alba ella ya estaba despierta observando a su compañero dormir plácidamente, le besó en la frente y se acomodó entre sus brazos, y, antes se volver a dormirse dijo una frase casi inaudible: "Shikamaru… tengo un retraso…"


End file.
